


Rising Up

by FairySquadMother333



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control Issues, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySquadMother333/pseuds/FairySquadMother333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a slave on Korriban, a desert planet in the outer rim.</p>
<p>A beautiful dancer whom has grown up hiding her abilities from all, even her loving parents.<br/>You live a simple life, that is, until the king decides to make a treaty with the first order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your mother would be furious if she saw what you were doing, fingers drawing pictures of the ocean into the sand before you, dirt caking your digits and embedding itself under your nails. She would say “(Y/N), you are a young lady, you shouldn’t play about in the dirt!”.

You dreamed of another life, away from Korriban, a free person instead of a mere slave. A life away from stone walls, steel bars, sandstorms and slavery. You were one of the lucky ones though, you had a low paying job at the local inn and danced for the kingdom's ‘high ups’.

You stand from your seated position on the hard floor and walk into your home through the archway, officials said the lack of doors was to provide ventilation, but everyone knew it was so soldiers could come in without hindrance. You look around the empty space that was the dining room and kitchen, to the right was a small stove and sink with an open container of vegetables resting there. In the centre of the room was a small dining table that sits half a metre off the ground and to the left was a ukulele and bongo resting together, three pillows circling them. Against the back wall are three more archways, inside the first is your room. It was plain, only a mattress resting on the floor and your ‘treasures’ scattered among the dusty ground. Through the second archway was a refresher, if you could even call it that. It had a bath on the right that was hardly big enough to sit in and a cold water tap resting over it. To the left is a toilet that thankfully has a flushing mechanism and a small bucket of soapy water to wash your hands with. Definitely not the best, but better than most. The final room is your parents, there is a mattress on the ground and small box containing all your clothes. All in all it wasn’t much, but it was home.

You wash your hands in the bathroom and walk back outside, eyeing your boots in the corner but again choosing to ignore them. Your father works at the mines and your mother in the textiles factory, they don’t get paid at all and it is your job at the inn that keeps food on the table. Slaves on Korriban are put into age categories, your parents now being in the bracket including hard, manual labour. Your age group consists of concubines or entertainers. You are an entertainer, one of the most elite there was, you sang and danced at the palace often, but although this was good for your family, you had no friends.

 

_ Two years before, you were noticed by soldiers and taken to the king to show him your skills.  With your friends and family waiting outside you had danced and sang your little heart out, and you had been selected as a performer over concubine.  Everyone said with your big (y/e/c) and long (y/h/c) that it was no surprise you were noticed.  But your excitement was brought to a halt when the soldiers brought you back out, your friends embraced you until the older soldier said that your were far too precious to be wasted like the others, gesturing to your friends.  They began to view you as a trinket for superiors, disregarding you until they eventually stopped seeing you.  _

 

The memory ceases and rage claims your body once more, your temper was an uncontrollable force these days, you didn’t know where it came from, only that it got worse as you grew older.  But it had it’s perks….

“I am not an irrational person.  I am not an irrational person.” you chant to yourself as you walk hastily through the small village, destination already in mind.  You reach the outskirts of the city and begin to climb the steep cliff-face. The mountain itself wasn’t too high, but it still towered above the houses and made for a difficult climb each time. Finally you swing yourself onto the highest ledge and sit in the centre of a smooth, oval stone that occupies the ledge.  This was your sanctuary.

__  
You sit away from the prying eyes and ears of other and allow your anger to boil underneath your skin.  The sun's final rays of warmth lick at your skin as it sets, the ethereal light captivating the shadows of plants and stretching them on the empty plain that lay ahead of you.  A sandstorm begins brewing off in the distance, like every other day. The days on Korriban are hot, but it’s finally cooling down enough for you to be comfortable in your loose beige shirt and fitted grey pants, both of which were still caked in mud.   
  
You begin to calm down, it's almost dark enough now. You rub your bare, aching feet and wait. Finally the sun sets completely and you are surrounded in darkness. You still have two hours until your parents are home, meaning you have one hour and thirty minutes to spend up here. You smile to yourself as your eyes adjust to the sudden darkness brought by the disappearance of your planets fast-setting sun.

You gaze upwards towards the sky and outwardly gasp in wonder at the planets and stars that never cease to amaze you. You think to yourself  _ ‘one day, I will visit those planets, I will eat the delicious fruits, roll on the green, grassy hills and finally see the ocean that I dream of’ _ . You finally break your trance with the ever changing sky and ease your muscles into a relaxed state.  Clambering quickly out of your seated position you kneel down beside your rock, you grunt loudly as you lift it off the ground slightly and retrieve your prize.  A collection of six black stones, each the shape of an egg, they were smooth and cool to the touch, and each had a rune carved into the sides.  You had no idea what they meant, but you knew they were powerful.  You had found them a few months ago in a cave further along the mountain, the cave was empty save these six stones, deep gashes were burnt into the walls and the whole place emanated with dark energy, so you had grabbed the stones and ran, now hiding them beneath the rock to avoid questioning.      
  
You sit back on the rock and methodically place the stones in a circle around you. Once completing this you sit very still, close your eyes, slow your breathing and begin to concentrate.   
  
You had never fully understood what you were doing or how you did it, but you knew it was special and had to remain a secret from everyone, just like your other abilities.  You could feel power beginning to flow through your veins as you sit there, once you’re in a state of full control you open your eyes.  The stones are floating at eye level, slowly moving in a clockwise circle around you.  You begin to imagine shapes, starting with a triangle and the stones fly in front of you to make that shape.  You giggle when the stones form a smiley face and they shake in their places as if they are laughing along with you.  A soft, red glow surrounds you as the planets red moon passes over the sky, signalling the end of your time up here.  You let the stones dance into your hands as you stand slowly, flexing your toes to regain feeling when suddenly a voice that isn’t yours speaks in your head.

 

_ “Take the stones with you this time, my child” _

 

You don’t know why, but you listen to the voice, it doesn’t speak again and it doesn’t have to.  You shove the stones into your huge pockets in your shirt and begin the descent back down the cliff face.  You leap haphazardly from rock to rock until you reach the base, sprinting through the streets and into your home. You walk into the refresher and clean yourself up, washing away the signs of your afternoon.  You hide the stones in your duffel bag in your room and light a fire of the stove.

Your mother and father arrive home shortly after yourself and they both look even more exhausted than usual, you always thought it was cute that your father waited at the textiles factory for your mother to finish so they could walk home together.  You rush over to them and wrap your arms around them, mentally thanking no one in particular for your talents.  You allow your mind to relax as you imagine tendrils of amber light flowing from your body into theirs at the points your your skin touches.  You know the light isn’t really there, but imagining it helps you to control it, they visibly relax and you pull away, leaving your calm aura around them. You were only eleven when you first discovered it, although your parents said you had a certain quality about you from the day you were born.   


You soon discovered you could not only make people calm, but change their mood completely, to anything you wanted, although you rarely saw the need.  You never felt as though you were consciously doing it, if you wanted it to happen, it just did.  Sometimes, when a brawl was close to starting everyone would suddenly become really calm and you liked to believe it was someone watching out for you, like a guardian angel.  Little did you know, the force itself clung to you, protecting you, giving you a limited grasp on to the power you could possess.  

You break away from their affection and serve dinner.  Pouring the sloppy soup into three old bowls.  The watery stew with few vegetables was all you could afford, so as usual the three of you tell stories and jokes to distract yourselves from the hard life you were living.  You notice something off tonight, not bad by any measure, but off nevertheless.  Your mother takes the dishes to the sink tonight while your father leads you to the pillows in the corner.  This was always your favourite time of the day, your father picks up the small drums and your mother joins you and grabs her ukulele.  Together they create another beautiful melody, and you begin to sing, like every night.  It was all improvisation, but like always you sang of the beach, ever since it was described to you you dreamed of going there.  

 

The song comes to an end and your parents put the instruments down and you mother says excitedly “my darling we need to tell you something.”

You gulp, reach out and squeeze their hands with your own, “yes mama?” you ask curiously and your parents glance towards each other before your father takes over.

  
  
“Today I was given a letter regarding you”

  
You chew your lip nervously and begin to sweat, only the worst coming to mind.   
  
“The king and his advisors have decided to form a treaty with the First Order, there will be a performance in the evening followed by a small feast in honour of the treaty. The King has requested you personally to perform, and then join them for dinner as his guest.  Isn't this fantastic?”   
  
You smile so widely that you fear you face is going to split in two, this was such an honour.  Your parents launch into a discussion about everything, the clothes, the food, your hair, the food, the officials and your performance.  You roll your eyes as they turn the conversation back to the feast for the hundredth time.  You politely excuse yourself to go to bed and the information rolls through your head on repeat. Tomorrow night you would perform to an audience of both the palace officials and the First Order, then you would sit alongside the King at dinner.  Eventually though, your excitement wears down into exhaustion and you drift into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You awake early and crawl groggily out of bed, pulling yourself along the floor into the kitchen, refusing to stand just yet. You reach up and pull a piece of bread down from the kitchen bench left by your parents and lay on your back, chewing slowly. Today was the day, you should have been nervous but you feel numb, as if all your senses had been muted. You finally peel yourself off the floor and wander back into your room sluggishly. You decide while tying your hair up into a knot that you'd go down to work at the pub again today, the locals were always a good laugh and had probably already been drinking, anyway, just because you had a big night didn’t mean you couldn’t have a big day. On Korriban alcohol was sold around the clock and most began drinking almost as soon as they awoke, meaning this was just the wake up call you needed.

With something to do you finally begin moving at an appropriate pace as you trek to the inn. As you approach you take one last lungful of pure air and prepare your nose for the onslaught of toxic odours to come, the smell of sweat, alcohol and unimaginable bodily fluids assault your nostrils and throat, making you gag. No matter how many times you came, the initial abuse on your senses affects your entire body and wasn't something anyone could get used to.

After a few moments of heavy breathing the smell dissipates as you acclimatise to the horror. You breath through your mouth and walk determinedly towards the kitchen, once in small cooking area the horrid smell is replaced with one of delicious cooking. Well, as delicious as it gets around these parts.   


  
As you step forward closer to the kitchen and a loud voice screams out "(Y/N)!! IT’S BEEN SO LONG, WE'VE MISSED YA DOWN HERE GIRL!"    
  


A grin stretches over your face and you rush forward into the woman's embrace. Pam is a short, pudgy woman with black hair cut down to a number two.  She is stubborn, head strong and doesn't take no for an answer, which was definitely why you two got along so well.

After quick catching up you ask "well Pam, where do ya need me?" Her accent was contagious and you had already adapted it into your vocabulary   
  
She smirks and throws disinfectant spray and a cloth at you. "I need ya to wipe down the tables through the dining area". She winks and leaves before you can complain. It's not like you hate cleaning, it was one of the only things you could do in this place considering your inability to cook anything good.  You put on her best hardcore bitch face and soldier out into the loud and already busy room. Straight away you get to cleaning the tables, finding a rhythm quickly. Spray, wipe down, move on. Spray, wipe down, move on. Spray, wipe down, move on.   
  
After putting it off you finally move to the busiest table of them all, occupied by the gang that occupied this town. This was their table, and anyone who sits there would probably never sit again. They are brutal to every newcomer in town to assert dominance and did unspeakable things to those who crossed them. Thankfully they tolerate you, if by tolerate you mean call out to you and occasionally attempt to feel you up of course.   
  
"Heyyyyyyy isn't it our favourite little dancer slut, here to clean our table"   
  
Speaking of calling out, here we go..   
  
"Maybe you should clean my cock with your tongue little girl"   
  
Your eyes widen slightly, that was suggestive, even for them.   
  
"Bend over more while you scrub the table slave"   
  
They continue to yell out obscenities as you calmly clean. This was the norm and you guess you didn't mind. Until you feel something hard pressing against your rear. This is definitely not the norm! You spin around quickly and three gang members are standing behind you. They stare at you with greedy little eyes and open, watering mouths.   
  
"Take a picture, it will last longer" you spit at them.   
  
With that you turn around and move on, completely un-phased. You could take care of yourself. They follow you and you slowly lead them to the dark, secluded bit of the pub. Thinking that they can take you now that there is no one around they rush forward, grab you and pin you up against the wall.

“Put me down, or else”   
  
After laughing for just a moment they begin to rip at your shirt, but before they can rip it too far your fist flies forward into the nose of the one holding you up, you land on the ground, silent as a cat. You spin 360' on the spot, leg flying out to kick him, your foot landing directly on his already broken nose, and the man falls. You smile a little and look to the other two, they are a little smaller and seem fairly easy to take down. You jump on the first guys chest and use his own shoulders to pull yourself up. Taking him by surprise you slam your knee into his throat.

 

Two down, one to go.

 

You square him up and he lunges first, you dodge him easily, these guys may be strong, but they are just so slow and predictable.  You weren't very strong, but you were fast, and it almost seemed as if your body never made contact with them anyway.  Again, without your knowledge, the force protected you, creating a millimetre wide barrier between your fists and the target.   
  
You pull his outstretched fist forward and spin into the air, landing a hard, two-footed kick on his back, slamming him head first into the wall. He spins slowly, seemingly dazed and attempts to lunge at you, you duck and kick him hard in the stomach, he attempts to stand from his crippled position but moves to fast and passes out.   
  
You look about yourself and smile, you don't need a knight in shining armour that Pam is convinced you need, you're capable of looking after yourself, and that's how you like it.   
  


You return to work until finally a bell rings to signal it's two o'clock, you begin to say your goodbyes, you thank everyone in the kitchen for a good lunch time hustle and give Pam one last hug. On your way out you are confronted by the gang leader, he only looks down at you, then offers a rare smile and reaches out to shake your hand.  You shake it enthusiastically and his smile doesn’t fade until you’ve walked out the door.

You trek along the streets home and sigh in relief when you reach your door. As you step inside you freeze, standing in your dining room is a soldier, your heart races as you walk forward. He's holding a box and you hope it's just a delivery. But why would a soldier do such a common task?

He thrusts the box into your hands and says bluntly "from the king, instructions are inside, 7pm, don't be late". And with that he turns on his heel and walks away, nose high in the air. You yell out after him "great chat, Sir! Lovely speaking with you!". You knew you were pushing it, but he doesn’t stop.  You roll your eyes and step further into your house, muttering  _ ‘uptight soldier boy’  _ among similar comments. You set the. box down on your small metal dinner table and tear it open the top. Inside lays a folded square of paper, with some sort of material underneath. You reach in and pick up the note.   
  
'Your performing attire and gown for this evening' - The King   
  
Your heart pounds in your chest, threatening to break through your ribs and fly away. The king himself sent you a gift! You wipe your hands on your pants so as not to soil the garments with your dirty fingers and reach inside the box.   
  
You pull out the two items and gasp in wonder. They were the most beautiful things you had ever seen.   
  
The first, clearly your performance attire, is a golden dress, it shimmers almost like pure gold. It has thin straps that go over your shoulders and across your chest with a low cut.  It has a tight belt like chain around your waist that would mean you should probably refrain from snacking before tonight or you’d have an even harder time breathing in this thing. You notice it has a slit down the centre, coming from your ankle all the way to your hip. You bite your lip with a sudden self consciousness as you realise how much skin will be visible. But you must admit, it was super sexy and you would look damn good.   
  
You lay it on the table gently so it doesn't crease and pick up the to the second dress. This one seems similar in design but is plain black and is slightly looser around the waist while still keeping a firm fit, to allow modesty while you eat you supposed.  Well, you thought it for for modesty until you see that it’s strapless and has a major push up element to the breast section.   


  
_ So much for modesty... _   
  


  
"So I guess it's only okay to show off your ass when performing?" You say aloud before giggling at your silly commentary.   
  
You lay both dresses down and decide to shower now so you could be fresh for your big night. If only you knew just how big it would truly be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it so far!
> 
> There wasn't any direct inspiration for the dresses but I found some that semi resembled what I was trying to convey.  
> The Golden Dress:  
> https://au.pinterest.com/pin/66146688256629258/  
> The Black Dress:  
> https://www.google.com.au/search?q=dress+with+slit&rlz=1C1KMZB_enAU561AU574&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiy3bXitZXOAhVIF5QKHWbfAXgQ_AUICCgB&biw=1920&bih=979#tbm=isch&q=dress+with+slit+strapless&imgrc=pRpmDgxIrppgxM%3A
> 
> (The sites lead to pinterest, and google images so they are safe xx)


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into the refresher at the back of your home to shower. You turn the rusty handle for three squeaky rotations until the cold water finally pours down. Goosebumps ripple across your body as the water runs over your dirty skin. The cold water bites your flesh while you scrub yourself harshly with the small bar of soap. You rub the soap through your hair thoroughly, wishing for the luxuries of shampoo. Once every bit of dirt has been scrubbed off, and your skin is glowing red from the freezing temperature you force the rusty handle back until the water shuts off.

You step out of the small tub and wrap your old, decaying towel around you. You dry yourself quickly and attempt to massage warmth back into your body. You waddle into the dining room to retrieve the golden outfit, and begin to squeeze yourself into it.

After what seems like hours the dress is finally on and it fits perfectly, just like it was made specifically for you, which to be fair, it probably was. You neatly fold the black dress and put it in your small duffel bag in your room. You grin when you realise that no shoes had been sent, meaning you will be barefoot during dinner as well. God you hated wearing shoes.

You gather pins and thin rope ties from the bathroom and get to work on combing through the matted mess that was your hair. After 30 minutes your hair is finally knot less and beginning to dry. You take the pins and the ties and style your hair in an intricate pattern of braids around your head, this would ensure no hair falls down while dancing about the stage. Once it's all secure you smile at your reflection on the dusty window. Your mother taught you this style, it is perfect because it's held up by one tie, once removing that tie the hair would fall down, out of its braids and cascade down your shoulders with elegant curls. All the other pins and ties would be hidden under the top layer of hair, perfect for the dinner tonight. Finally you are ready, and almost as if it were magic your parents walk in at that second, coming home early from work for this special occasion.

Your mother's jaw drops and your father stands there gobsmacked. You giggle and twirl on the spot for them, showing off your dress. "You're beautiful" your mother sighs. Your father, being the gentleman he is gets down on one knee, takes your hand and kisses it. You blush like crazy and hug them both tightly. Your mother pulls away with tears of joy in her eyes and slaps your father gently on the shoulder. "Let go of her silly you'll ruin the dress!" She exclaims, papa rolls his eyes but relents, letting you out if his bear hug. Your mother reaches down into her own satchel and pulls out a handful of small, (y/f/c) flowers.

You kneel in front of her and she strategically places them in your hair, it's a long process as she puts then in the spots that allow them to still be seen throughout your hair when you let it down. Finally it's done, you stand and your father hands you a large grey coat. Your wrap it around yourself, pick up your satchel and the three of you begin marching hand in hand to the castle gates.

You arrive at the gates and state your name and you are ushered away from your grinning parents by a soldier into the castle. You walk for ages through the winding corridors until finally you reach a small door, he opens it for you and bows his head as you walk inside. He closes the door behind you and you are alone. "Well this is a first" you say to yourself while you walk cautiously forward. Soon a tall, slender woman rushes up to you, gripping your arm tightly before rushing off, pulling you along with her. She's muttering things about being on time and how slow you were moving. All you can focus on is her body, she is awfully thin and has short, jet black hair that is so straight it doesn't even look real. She is wearing a black, fitted dress and her lips are painted deep red. She turns sharply before finally stopping, she eyes you up and down and you can't help but imagine her as a spider, eyeing up her prey. You shiver at the thought before she begins speaking, despite her more than unflattering looks her voice is kind and she looks genuinely concerned at your nervous state. She pets your shoulder gently and assures you your performance will be great. You turn away from her and peak out of a side curtain and stifle a scream. You turn back to her and almost yell "that is not a small crowd of officials!" 

She looks shocked for a moment before answering “the dinner will host only eleven people, the performance is for every general, captain, commander and adviser to enjoy.” You breathe deeply and figure that it doesn't matter, you'll probably never see half if them again, and even so, none of them would ever recognise you in your regular attire.

You feel her hand on your shoulder again and she states "you have to go on now sweetheart". You nod and step out onto the stage from behind the curtain and hush falls over the large crowd and your wildly beating heart almost stops as well. You close your eyes and take a deep breath to steady yourself and get your head in the game.

Once satisfied with your state of mind you open your eyes and flash one of your unforgettable smiles. A slow melody flows from a violin and piano over the crowd from the musicians and you curtsy towards the king who sits in the centre of the room, his crown and throne distinguishing him from everyone else. You can feel everyone's emotions flowing through you, some were stronger than others but all had a component of awe.

You begin to sway your hips in time to the music. You start humming a slight variation to the musicians tune to create depth to the music and twirl across the stage, control over your limbs recedes as they move to their own accord to the music. You were lost in the sounds and changed from humming to singing, you sing the melody you had written for the occasion. Your voice carries well across the room as you pirouette and twirl slowly across the stage. Finally the music fades and you slow your movements until you're at the centre of the stage, finishing your performance with a deep curtsy.

You pivot off the stage and release a breath you didn’t know you had been holding, you did it. The thunderous applause is still shaking the ground as you walk over to where your coat and satchel were left and see a note addressed to you.

"These people love their notes" you say breathlessly to yourself.

'Sorry I am unable to be here, walk five paces down the left corridor and to your right will be the refresher. Change there, leave your belongings in the refresher, I will have someone take them to your chambers'

Your heart freezes. Chambers? You weren’t told they intended for you to sleep in the palace tonight, then again, it made sense to sleep here rather than walk home in the middle of the night. You smile down at the sweeping curves of the letters and can almost see the spidery woman writing it. Her thin fingers holding the pen tightly, her hand ghosting over the page, leaving flawless words in its wake. You place the note at the bottom of your satchel and walk down the left corridor.

After six more steps than promised, curse your short legs, you see a creme coloured door to your right. You push the heavy door open, pinching up your nose as your tired legs work to open it. You slip inside and force the door closed with your butt. A thin, full length mirror sits against one wall, gold framing allowing for a sophisticated touch. A pearly white toilet sits across from it and a cute little sink with rose petals scattered on the edges is in the other corner, the high ceilings make you feel even more minuscule than usual and you can't help but wonder what the rest of the castle looks like.

You shake away your fantasies and quickly strip, finding that the dress was much easier to take off than to put on. You pull the beautiful black dress out of your satchel and replace it with the golden one. You slip into the dress and gasp aloud at how soft it feels against your skin. Your eyes widen and your jaw drops to the floor when you turn to look in the mirror. You look.. unreal, a golden hue is emanating from your skin, and you have to forcibly close your still wide open jaw.

It takes you a moment to recognise that you're still in there, the slave girl who loves to get her hands dirty. But even under the gorgeous dress you were still you, and you weren't changing for anything. Reaching up to your hair you pull the rope tie undone and your hair cascades down like a waterfall around your shoulders. Unravelling from the braids and falling into perfect curls that frame your face and slight frame.

You smile at the (y/f/c) flowers in your hair, scattered throughout as if they had grown up from your scalp and were a permanent feature. You smile and get ready to leave, with one last glance in the mirror you pray that you look appropriate enough for a dinner with people of such importance, but with a peek at your bare feet and a wiggle of your toes you knew that you’d never fit in.

You leave the small refresher and waiting for you outside is another soldier. He falters when he sees you, eyes widening into giant saucers, clearly he was not expecting you to look like this, but then again.. were you? Stuttering, he tries to regain his self-control and his failed attempts to hide his blush make you giggle and you pat his cheek gently, the skin to skin contact calming him almost instantly. He clears his throat and extend his arm, looping your own through his you begin to walk to the dining hall.

Finally you arrive at huge golden doors that stretch upwards with an arching peak and the soldier releases your arm with relieved grunt, if you had to guess you’d assume he didn't enjoy your sudden stops to look at the art every five seconds. You find yourself staring in wonder at the frame work on the doors while he pulls them open and the whooshing sound it makes is enough to give you chills as your excitement threatens to bubble over. It takes every last ounce of self control in your small frame to keep from running into the room and exploring, you gaze about the room and see the king himself beckon you to join him at his side. You skip over and fall gracefully to the floor in a deep curtsy, rising slowly to stare into the man's deep emerald eyes. You had never noticed how god damned attractive this guy was. With his tan skin, light brown locks and gorgeous smile you feel weak at the knees.

"My lord" you say, bowing your head again. He reaches forward and tilts your chin upwards to stare at your face. His eyes trail along your cheeks, down your cascading hair and across your breast. Each passing look feeling like a real caress, he continues down over your waist, eyeing the slit in the dress, down your legs until finally resting his gaze on your bare feet. His lips tilt upwards in a kind smile and he let's go of your jaw, only to take your hand and raise it to his lips.

He takes his time kissing each and every knuckle on your hand, he turns your hand and kisses your wrist and your heart almost stops. He lowers your hand and stares deeply into your eyes. Butterflies flutter around in your stomach, your legs wobble slightly and heat pools in between your legs and when the hazy fog you’re in dissipates, you notice the remainder of the guests. The king turns to face one of the other men and you exhale uneasily, if anything you absolutely had to keep your emotions in check and remember your place.

You hope the king doesn’t mind you touching him, because you were clutching onto his right arm like your life depended on it. He looks down at you momentarily before turning back sharply to the man, tension palpable in the set of his shoulders.

"When will the First Order arriving?" the king's low voice reverberates through his body, rolling through your body.

"Any moment now, sir" the older man replies. You smile as you hear the doors open yet again and the loud footsteps of tall men ricochet off the walls. You spin on the spot to face the new arrivals with a smile but something feels off about the men walking towards you now, something dark, powerful and.. angry?

You look to the one at the head of the group as they march over, his pale skin, fierce blue eyes and red hair do nothing to soften the stern look on his face, he radiates power and authority. The king smiles as the redhead stops in front of him and thrusts out his left hand, which is accepted harshly, and suddenly the battle of men begins, both shaking each others hand as firmly as they can. And when they eventually break apart you do all you can not to roll your eyes as they both look to you, hoping you’d be impressed. Typical men.. they never changed, no matter their ranks.

You lift your eyes from the floor and come eye to eye with ice blue, General Redhead had his eyes fixed onto you, you smile widely and to your surprise he returns the smile. You finally separate yourself reluctantly from the king's arm and thrust out your hand to shake in the same manner he did. He snorts at your boldness and holds your fingers, briefly kissing your most prominent knuckle. He introduces himself as General Hux you still prefer General Redhead while you draw back your hand, blushing far too much for your liking. His gaze lingers on you, unbroken as you introduce yourself and suddenly the floor is wholly intriguing, and it remains that way until you felt Hux’s eyes leave you. Only then do you dare to look up again, taking the time to look at the new arrivals while people move about the room, beginning to converse as servants pour champagne into crystal glasses.

The king gets two glasses and passes one to you, you sip at the sweet liquid as he pulls you possessively to his side. Suddenly you can’t concentrate, a feeling of unease spreads throughout your body and you feel rage, but it’s not yours. The champagne is already taking toll and you can't pinpoint where it is coming from, so you block it out as much as you can. With everything flowing smoothly it’s not hard to do and eventually everyone is is called over to a large table that held copious amounts of food. How could you not notice them bring it out? You are led by the king to a seat near the centre and he sits beside you and smiles warmly.

"How is everything my lord?" You ask politely.

"Very well (y/n), but please, call me Liam" he replies.

Your mouth opens slightly, creating a small 'o' shape until you force yourself to close it.

"Very well my lo- Liam"

The seat directly in front of you is suddenly occupied and the dark, angry power returns, and once again you force it from your head, turning to face the man who now sits in before you. What you see is far from what you expected as you stare openly at the brooding man in front of you, clothed completely in black with a menacing black helmet to finish, it kind of reminded you of a bucket. Why was he hiding beneath such a chilling helmet? What could he be hiding? Tentacles? Horrific scars or deformities? The list was endless and your brain keeps supplying new theories until you notice his visor seemed to be trained on you and you can’t help but stare back. You finally break concentration when a small crystal bowl filled with blood red strawberries is placed down beside the bucket head.

You lick your lips and can feel your mouth water as you stared at the strawberries, they looked like they were to die for! You are broken from your reverie as General Hux stands from his position, raising his glass in a toast to the First Order and you think to yourself ‘god what an uptight man, so self-obsessed..’

A slight choking metallic noise radiates from the masked man and you look over at him incredulously. Was that a laugh? You turn to face him fully, leaving some poor officer on the spot as he now had no one to clink glasses with.

You smile warmly at the cold mask, "Hello sir, I am (y/n), and you are?"

He seems to regard you for a long time until eventually you lose all hope of a response. A metallic, emotionless voice filters through his vocoder, "I am Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order."

You gulp and try to remain positive, but this guy has 'baddie' written all over him. Even the copious amounts of liquor you had greedily drank couldn't disguise the rage within this man, nor the sheer power rolling off him. And yet, you were captivated..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my darlings, Kylo has FINALLY been introduced **screams internally**
> 
> Obviously he's gonna be harsh and blunt at first, he is Kylo Ren after all.. But I can promise that's gonna slowly shift and probably confuse the hell out of you, but that's Kylo for you. Confusing yet so yum!
> 
> Now.. about the king.. he was not intended to be so damn sexy at first, but I 100% do not apologise cause dammnnn!
> 
> Can’t wait for the next chapter!! Love you guys xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through I will be changing perspective from the reader to Kylo, same scene just from his POV which should be interesting, and I’ll make it fairly obvious when that happens.  
> It will provide more clarification to what’s about to go down.
> 
> Enjoy! x

You turned away from him then, he radiated power and you had no idea how someone could just stare for that long without moving, or why he would be so focused on you. Perhaps this man, did not have eyes, so he couldn’t possibly be staring.. Consoling yourself with that explanation you face him, once more staring at the daunting mask.  You begin to wonder again what he looked like, after all, it can’t be good if he was covered from head to toe. Was he even human?   
  
Your mind puzzled out the possibilities, coming up with some crazy theories.  You finally settle with a man in his 80’s with three eyes that were all sewn shut, tentacles for a beard and a bald head. You stifle your giggle by taking a large gulp of wine, the images of the old man behind the mask that flashing through your mind. Commander bucket head sits a little straighter and seems almost troubled by something, tilting his head at you.  You decide to reach out to the Commander with your mind, trying to calm him enough so you can maybe take a look at his thoughts. It seems to work for a moment, but without physical contact anger begins to roll off him again, and something else.. Confusion? Interest?   _ No _ you think,  _ it must be the wine _ .   
  
You smile a little at the mask, knowing he probably couldn’t see you and you tear your eyes from his mask, looking over the rest of him.  He had broad shoulders and seemed strong, so powerful.  Maybe he wasn’t in his 80’s then?  As your smile grows more apparent when you finally think you’ve figured out what he looks, bucket head shifts, almost as if he is surprised someone would smile at him.  But no, he was blind wasn't he? Doubt flickers through your consciousness and you smile widely at the mask, at least if he wasn't blind you wouldn't seem like a creep for staring.   
  
The night continues and Commander Ren, (you really had to work on not calling him 'bucket head') still does not remove his helmet to eat or drink. You couldn't tell if he was being professional or just uptight. Maybe he was genuinely deformed, you could only dream of knowing. As the generals slowly ease themselves into a more relaxed state  too drunk to do anything else you relax a little too.  The strawberries you so desperately desire remain untouched and continue to deliciously tease you.  You stare at them with such content that you couldn't tell if the alcohol had affected your thoughts, making you look obsessed.   
  
  


You continue to stare until the crystal bowl slowly rises into the air. You gasp.  _ What the hell?? I’m not doing this, what is going on? _ You look about yourself but no one has seemed to notice. Your eyes fall on Ren, his gloved hand was slightly raised, mask still trained on you, waiting for a reaction.  _ Him?? He had super powers too?? _  When it’s clear you’re not going to scream or faint or anything the mask tilts to the side slightly as the bowl floats over to you and rests down on the table in front of you. You sit there dumbly with your mouth hanging open for far too long when suddenly a strawberry with rises and floats smoothly to your gaping mouth.  _ No way! _  It presses against your bottom lip gently, as if asking permission and you gratefully take a bite, breaking  _ eye  _ contact with the Commander for the first time as you close your eyes.   
  
You open your eyes after swallowing and eat the rest of the strawberry, letting the taste flourish within your mouth.  While you’re chewing a headache begins to make itself known.   _ Not now.   _ This headache is different though, almost like something is forcing it’s way into your thoughts, you close your eyes briefly and focus on pushing the intruding pain out.  It disappears before coming back once again, this time though it hurt more, almost enough to make you cry, but you push back, hard.  The pressure is expelled and you open your tear filled eyes and blink until your blurred vision is gone.  You see Ren sitting rigidly straight, his gloved hands gripping the table firmly.  He hastily stands when he notices you’ve opened your eyes and were smiling at him, now marching to the doors everyone came in from. __   
  
You watch him go, standing up yourself in shock,  __ what was all that about?  You stare after him and watch as he pauses at the doorway, turning his head to stare at your astounded expression through the inky visor.  You stare wide eyed as you both remain unmoving, until he suddenly turns on his heel again and marches out the door, the stomping his boots ricocheting off the walls.   
  
You sit back down and lean back in your chair, and raise a strawberry lamely to your mouth as chatter returns to the previously hushed table. The kin-Liam looks at you briefly but you shrug your shoulders, just as confused as he was.

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

_ I shouldn’t have to here!  _  Kylo was furious as he walked into the room where dinner would be held, just because Korriban was the original world of the the Sith and the graveyard for many Sith Lords did not mean he should have to go along to oversee the treaty.  This was so stupid, the only call to the dark side here was that of the dead, and doing such a mundane task as this was not his job, and he wasn’t even aloud to explore the planet!  If he had his way he'd have murdered that smug king and forced the planet into submission to the First Order, this was just pitiful..   
  
As his mind churned, one image in particular was a constant recurrence. He hated to admit it, but the dancer from earlier kept filtering through his thoughts. Her soft curves, braided hair, golden dress and her powerful aura ensured a captivated audience. Kylo bit his lip harshly as he straightened his spine, hands clenched at his sides, why was he thinking of her?  Sure she was beautiful, but no, there was something else. Perhaps his subconscious was trying to tear him from the scene unfolding now, Hux being so jovial  was absolutely sickening, enough to make anyone hurl.   
  
All of a sudden his muscles loosen and his mind becomes clearer, a calm feeling washes over him.  _ What is this? _  He scans the room and sees Hux kissing the young dancers hand.  His breath gets stuck in his throat and his mouth drops slightly, perhaps this dinner wasn't so pointless.  She looked beautiful, no, beautiful didn’t even cover it.  The black dress hugged her figure and her hair fell elegantly down her back, she embodied perfection.  He watched in curiosity as her face blushes deep red as Hux pulls away.  How dare he touch her!   
  
His jealousy confuses him as he tries to puzzle out what he was feeling, but his thoughts were intoxicated by her.  She grips the King's arm and Kylo fumes.  His own arm twitches of it’s own accord, and he can’t help but wish for her to be at his side instead.  He would have to seek guidance from the Supreme Leader when they returned to StarKiller Base.

  
Intrigued he takes a hesitant step forward in her direction only to be ushered along with everyone else to the table, and she hadn’t even noticed him yet!  Ren is led to his spot and almost cries out in relief to see it is directly in front of the dancer.   _ I will hear her thoughts! _   
  
He tried to push himself in subtly so she won't notice or feel pain while Hux made a toast, but it wasn’t working, he couldn’t even get close.  Suddenly, the clean slate that was her mind is occupied by a singular thought.

_ “god what an uptight man, so self-obsessed..” _   
  
As fast as the thought appears it leaves again and a choking noise escapes his mouth as he stifles a full blown laugh.  At least someone else shared his views about the General.  She turns to face him, fear and intrigue flash across her face and remain within her eyes as she begins to introduce herself.   
_ Is she an idiot? _

How dare she speak so boldly to him! He regards her for a while, watching as the hopeful glow in her eyes fades as he leaves her without an answer.   
  
"I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren and Commander of the First Order"   
  
Her eyes seem to bulge out of her head, alit with the raging fire of curiosity and he had to bite his tongue to stifle the laugh her expression almost brings out, she was so cute.   
  
_ What?!  Why would I think that?! _   
  
But before his rage can consume him he notices her staring so intently at the strawberries, looking so peaceful and innocent.   _ How could I not do this for her? _  Before knowing completely what he was doing he lifted the crystal bowl with the force and smirked as her face lit up like the sun.  He floats it over to her and places the strawberry filled bowl down in front of her.  _ That is all I’ll do  _ he promises himself, but as soon as the promise flits through his mind her gaping mouth convinces him otherwise. She was biting down on the strawberry resting at her luscious lips when he decided to try to enter her thoughts again.  He felt his force signature reach out and the intensity of her mind's shield grew more apparent as he got closer, but suddenly his probe was stopped, not by a wall she had built, but by the force itself.  He pushed harder and harder, determined to break through this unusual blockage, his lip curling up as he realised the pressure of his attack should have killed her by now, and yet she only seemed put off slightly.  Somehow, the force was shielding her thoughts, keeping intruders out subconsciously, protecting her.  _ How is this possible!! _   
  
Suddenly, a feather like touch caresses his spear-like force probe. It glided over the edges, pushing back slightly, this was obviously her doing, her eyes were closed and he could feel her using the force. Without warning, the pressure intensifies, pushing him abruptly out of her mind, and far back into his own thoughts, her power shocking him.  He opens his eyes as well to see her smiling at him again, as if she was completely unaware that it was him, but she couldn’t be!   _ Could she?  _   
  
He stands sharply and marches towards the exit, but feeling her gaze on his back stops him as he turns to see her, now standing, staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

  
She would understand.. soon enough..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh so glad I got this out there, it was a nice change to see what was going through Kylo's head, depending on your reaction I may do it again in the future x
> 
> Just a little warning for the next chapter which I'll hopefully have up tomorrow if not later today, I will be skipping the rest of the evening and it will start from the reader waking up the next morning, and I'm warning you now..  
> Be prepared!   
> (there won't be smut just yet, don't go too crazy) ;)
> 
> Enjoy! xx


	5. Chapter 5

You awake in a feeling of pure bliss, after Ren left last night most people dispersed and you were escorted to your chambers.  A dreamless sleep has left you feeling content and the masses of pillows under your body meant you were more comfortable than ever before. Gorgeous, translucent cloth hangs in a canopy over the huge, soft bed and you can’t help but feel like royalty.   
  
You’re vaguely aware of the door creaking open and you reluctantly open your eyes, turning to see the most beautiful man you had ever seen. Your eyes blur when you looked upon him and you cursed your drowsiness as it was obscuring his features slightly. He had black hair that rested softly on his shoulders, framing a pale face.  His lips were pouted and his nose was sharp, but his eyes were what held your attention.  They were dark brown, almost black, but as he walked closer you could see some amber drops.  He was wearing a black singlet and dark pants, the visible skin dotted with small moles that were spaced out like star constellations and you were desperate to map them out with your finger.  You attempt to sit up, realising you were lamely laying in bed staring like a creep.  You raise a tired hand and motion him to come closer, anything to be closer.  He takes a few more cautionary steps forward until he’s almost beside your bed and you smile at the gorgeous man.   
  
Your head begins to swim and you feel dizziness taking over,  _ too much wine _ you think accusingly at yourself as you feel yourself falling to the side but are unable to stop. Only now do you realise how dangerously close you are to the edge of the bed as you fall to the floor, but moments before you make contact, strong arms wrap around your weak frame, holding you tight.  You drape your arms weakly over the man's broad shoulders and squint at him hard. He holds you close to his warm chest, as if trying to stop you from moving away, not that you could anyway..  He smells manly and fresh, like sandalwood and smoke.  He lays you down softly, reluctantly onto the bed, his breath faltering as he steps back to look at you fully.  You follow his gaze to your body, without the blanket over you, your body was exposed to him, the gossamer night dress ensuring almost nothing was left to the imagination.   
  
Before you can even attempt to hide yourself he reaches down and drags the sheet up, tucking it snugly under your chin.  He leans down slowly and you shut your eyes, sleep ready to take you, but not before you feel large, soft lips press down against your forehead, moments later the same lips land on your nose, gentle as ever.  You purse your lip slightly, ready for him to kiss your lips.  But it never comes, you try to open your eyes to see him but you doze off before you can even try.

 

 

 

*****   


 

  
You are awoken by a small girl, who is determined to get you out of bed.  She seems to be around 10 years old so you allow her to pull you out of bed and over to the dresser. She passes clothes to you, silently begging you to just put them on.  You take the clothes immediately,  _ poor thing.. she must have some really horrible people to look after if she’s this nervous around me _ you think while pulling on a pair of tight, charcoal coloured pants and battle the tight, long sleeve shirt over your head and down over your chest.  The clothes don’t look very thick but they had to be thermals because they were so warm.  You look at yourself in the mirror hanging on the wall and brush your fingers through your (y/h/c) colour hair.  The shirt was black, and with the charcoal pants you looked so bland in comparison to last night.  Finally the young girl kneels before you and begins to push your feet into chunky black boots and ties the thick laces tightly and you can’t help but frown.  

“What’s your name sweetheart?” you ask curiously.

“Amelia” she looks at you and smiles sweetly before returning to your boots.

As she works, your thoughts drift to the mysterious man who visited you but before you can get lost too far into your fantasy the girl thrusts your satchel and a thick black coat into your hands and leads you out of the room and into the winding corridors of the castle.   
  
After a surprisingly short walk you come to a small room, in it stood the King, General Hux, Commander Ren and your parents.  _ Your parents?! _  You walk forward and they rush forward and embrace you. You hold them tightly and manage stammer "mama, papa, w-what's going on?"   
  
You fear the worst but they’re smiling at you, unable to speak.  You look towards the three men in the room, hoping the would enlighten you, but no one speaks.  You untangle yourself from your parents grip and calmly walk forward until you’re standing in front of them, defiantly putting your hands on your hips to mask your fear.   
  
  


The King breaks the silence first, clearing his throat he states blandly "You have been selected to go work upon StarKiller Base for the First Order".   
  
Despite his cheery tone, he looks furious and cannot seem to tear his glare away from Hux, clearly meaning he didn’t get his way.  You blanch,  _ What! How could they do this??  _  You get ready to onslaught the trio with questions, insults and whatever threatened to burst out but you are too slow.   
  
The King continues in an icy tone "In return your parents will live here, in the castle with me and will no longer be slaves, they will be provided for for as long as they live..  But you could always stay."   
  
He says the last bit quietly and you both know there is no chance for that, but you didn't want to stay, not when this opportunity for your family was so great.  A glance at both Ren and Hux’s uniforms you suddenly understood why you were wearing what you were.  You can't contain your grin and tears threaten to spill over the edges of your eyes, you turn to embrace your parents again, who are now openly crying with an overload of happiness and you say your goodbyes.   
  
After a short discussion between the 6 of you, although Ren had not muttered a word and was more content to stare at you, you are ready to leave. The three men turn to lead the way to the ship you would be leaving in and you begin to follow. But a small tug on your wrist stops you.   
  
You turn to see the small slave, Amelia and you sink to your knees as she speaks.

  
"May I come with you, I have no family, please, I want to say with you".

  
And with that you decide you won't leave without her, you smile, stand and take hold of her hand. You break into a slow run while she sprints along beside you.

  
"Excuse me, General Hux, Commander Ren, My Lord, I have a request to make"

  
The three turn in unison, but you focus on the King and the General. They were the ones who'd reply right?   
"The girl" nodding towards Amelia "I want her to come with me".   
  
The King is unphased and looks down to notice Amelia for the first time, clearly uncaring about the result and Hux seems conflicted, as if your unplanned question had thrown him off.  _ Uptight much? _  Before he seems to come to a conclusion a metallic voice fills the silent air. Amelia yelps and jumps behind you, gripping your legs in her shaking hands, but his response has you more shocked than scared.

  
  
"Yes"   
  


A simple yes and the group continues down the halls, you walk out to the small hanger and you turn to the King, you put out your hand, expecting him to kiss it, but instead he pulls into into a firm embrace and you hug back, whispering “Thank you”.   
  
You pull away first and gaze at his face trying to remember every detail, who knew when you'd see eye candy this good again.  He assures you he will give your parents a holopad so you could communicate and you step back to reclaim Amelia’s hand in yours, nodding your head in thanks.  You turn and walk stoically up the ship's ramp and into the opening.  You remember your mystery man from the morning and you turn quickly to see if he was there, but you’re met with black, the Commander was standing right behind you, obscuring your view of the hangar.  He was clearly waiting for you to enter the ship fully and was put off by the amount of time you were taking to get inside.  So you turn once more in defeat and take a seat next to Amelia, staying still as men in white armour strap you into the seat.  Amelia begins trembling so you reach out and grab her hand firmly, calming her as the engines begin to rumble.

 

Goodbye old life.  Hello new beginnings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that little Kylo visit xx  
> So she's going to Starkiller... Who'd have guessed? ;)
> 
> Can't wait for the next chapter to come out, I hope you guys love it because it's a fun one ;) x  
> I will be posting tomorrow, love you guys, please comment, it gives me inspiration to post faster xx


	6. Chapter 6

A wave of nausea floods your system as the shuttle rises into the air, you grip Amelia’s hand tighter, but this time it’s for your sake.  Across from you Ren and the General spoke in hushed voices, pointedly glancing at the two of you every few seconds.But you didn’t give a damn about what they could be talking about, they wouldn’t share with either of you anyway.  The ship begins to shudder as it breaks through the atmosphere, vibrations pulsing through your body.  You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, clenching your thighs together and suppress a moan as the cabin becomes increasingly warmer.  The bucket head,  _ come on.. how could you not call him that? _ leans forward slightly, resting his chin against his fist and tilts his head to the side curiously. You attack your bottom lip furiously, this can not be happening!!  A squeak escapes from your throat as the whole ship trembles and Hux starts looking at you curiously too.   
  
Amelia pat's your clenched fist softly and says "It's okay to be scared, I am too".   
  
You nod numbly to her, deciding to play it off as being scared, even that was less embarrassing than what was happening now.  You close your eyes, pinch up your nose and throw in the occasional yelp to help solidify your  _ ‘I’m scared’ _ excuse.   
  
As the last vibrations rock the shuttle you open your eyes and take a thankful breath of cool air.  Evidence of your arousal remained between your legs, but the cabin had cooled and you felt at ease once more.  Looking up from your lap you make eye contact with Hux but he gives you a tight lipped, reassuring smile and you knew he was oblivious.A light flashes above you and a soldier struts in, giving everyone permission to stand and stretch your legs, you grin widely, tearing your hand from Amelia’s as you begin fumbling around with the seat belt holding you in place.   
  
"Dammit!" You say along with a few more choice words.   
  
You couldn't get the damn thing undone, and just as you gave up hope a leather clad hand bursts into you line of sight and your head snaps up to meet the gaze of the expressionless mask.  He is so close you can hear the muffled breathing filtering through the vocoder and with one swift movement he pulls the harness aside and pulls you to your feet.  You’re lighter than he anticipates and you fly forward into his chest, collided firmly with his muscular body.  You step back and rub your head, giving him a sour look.  He turns immediately and walks back to his seat and you poke your tongue out at his back, receiving a smirk from Hux in return.

You turn quickly, and practically sprint to the narrow window on the side above the door.  But as you reach it your grin quickly turns into a frown as you realise you're a full head too short.   You bend your knees before launching yourself into the air, but you only manage to get a quick glimpse at a blue/white blur.   _ What was that? _ __   
  
The general smirks, "having some trouble (y/n)?"   
  
“Not my fault I’m vertically challenged!” you retort sharply, poking your tongue in jest at the carrot top.  

His choking laugh echoes through the cabin as you return to the task at hand, huffing as you glare at the wall, assessing your options.  Blinking lights and a metallic buzz to your right catch your attention and you walk over to the flashing control panel. The buttons seemed endless and as you stared at them, you run your fingers absentmindedly over the controls until you see the button you’ve been looking for.  The gravity modulator.   
  
You reach forward and slam your fist down on the large button taking no thought to the consequences.  The console emits a low powering down noise and suddenly your body is lifted into the air, Amelia shrieks and you spin mid aid to see her strapped into her seat, staring at you with her jaw wide open, you glance to Hux and he’s also staring incredulously at you.  You look at the Commander who was now standing, feet firmly on the ground and you could feel the glare from behind the mask.   _ All well, the tentacle face can go suck a fat one.   _ You place both feet firmly on the wall before pushing off, flying across the room landing gracefully at the window  headbutting the glass .  You rub your forehead with the palm of your hand and stare in wonder at the streaking light outside.

  
  
"What _is_ this?" You ask no one in particular.  
  
Heavy feet stomp closer and the Commander answers you gruffly "We are travelling through hyperspace, moving too fast to see anything of interest"  
  
You forcefully peel your eyes away from the window to stare at him in disbelief.  
"What do you mean? This is so beautiful!"  
  
A grunt is his only response as you turn to the window again, captivated by the craze that was _'hyperspace'_.  You feel the ominous black visor focused on you, but you didn't care.  
  
  
  
Eventually you start to get bored, but that’s what happens when you stare out a window for hours on end.  You had convinced the moody bucket head to leave the gravity modulator off so you were free to float around as you pleased.  You flip off the walls and spin around the room, throwing lame punches while fighting imaginary bad guys.  You float over Amelia gaze down at her, between her twiddling thumbs and down turned lips you could tell she was bored.  You push off the roof and grab hold of her armrest, pulling yourself down closer, fully aware of how your ass was to the two men sitting behind you.  
  
"Do you wanna do something fun?" You ask eagerly at her, and her hopeful gaze is all the answer you need.  
  
You reach down and pull at her restraints, undoing them easily from this angle.  She yelps as she floats up into the air, arms and legs flailing in a panicked frenzy.  You pull her towards you gently and hug her tightly until her breathing returns to normal.  
  
"How about we learn how to fly?"

 

  
*****

 

  
A few hours pass, Amelia is tuckered out and your stomach hurts from all the laughing.  Bucket head and carrot top Ren and Hux sat in their seats, watching the two of you chase each other through the air while squealing with delight, if they had been bothered they hadn’t said anything.  You lead Amelia to her seat and fumble with her belt until it finally clips before floating over to the control panel.  Forgetting you were over two metres in the air you push the button to turn on the gravity and suddenly you drop.  You’re falling fast and the metal floor is rushing towards you as panic floods your veins. Inches away from the group you stop, caught in strong arms that were clad in black.  Deja vu bubbles up and you press your face into the Commander's shoulder, you feel him carry to your seat and plonk you down unceremoniously, slowly doing up the harness.  When he finishes he pauses, mask only inches from your face. He leans even closer and the whole room is hushed when he speaks.   
  
"Landing is often worse, try to control yourself".   
  


Your face heats to the temperature of a thousand suns and you blush uncontrollably.  But before you can stutter out a response he is striding to his own seat, beginning the lengthy staring contest once more.  You’re determined not to make a fool of yourself again, keeping a steely glare trained on the Commander, masking any reaction your body could conjure up.   _ Not this time.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was not the plan for chapter six.  
> But do I regret it? No, no I do not.
> 
> I hope you guys liked that turn of events and I can't wait for what's to come.  
> Also my apologies, the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter but the next chapter will be longer I promise xx


	7. Chapter 7

"Unfortunately, we do not have a room for Amelia yet, so you will have to share" Hux said firmly and you nod your head in feeble agreement.  You are escorted from the ship by Hux, Ren storms off in the opposite direction as both you and Amelia follow Hux closely down the halls as he leads you to your rooms.  You're staring at the awful interior design, taking note of the bland pattern when Hux pauses suddenly and you walk clumsily into him, his glare silencing your apology as he hastily flicks through a new message on his data pad.  

“Wait here” he says forcefully as he storms off down another winding hall, leaving the two of you alone.  You’ve been waiting for a while and you sit down, leaning back against the wall and Amelia sits beside you, huffing loudly.  Loud footsteps crash, getting louder as the owners approach, Amelia looks at you with wide, frightened eyes and you put on your most brave face.  A group of six troopers round the corner with Ren at the head, all marching in perfect synchronisation.  As they pass you can’t help yourself and you burst out laughing, despite your fear.  The whole group pauses, each man staring at you from underneath their helmets while Amelia cowers against your shoulder and you cover your mouth, trying desperately not to snort.  You feel a sharp pain in the back of your head and your brow creases, wiping the smile from your face in an instant, but just as quickly as it appeared the prodding pain dissipates and the group continue on their way.

Amelia looks at you curiously and you wait a few moments until you know they’re gone and whisper “they look like toilet rolls” and Amelia erupts into uncontrollable laughter.  Eventually your laughter subsides and Amelia’s soft snoring fills the quiet halls as she dozes in your lap.  You lean your head back, stroking her hair absentmindedly, thinking about the crazy week you had been through.  You make promises to yourself to contact your parents as soon as you can, and as an afterthought you decide you would contact Pam as well.  It seems like forever before the General returns and you stand, refusing his offer for help as you cradle Amelia in your arms, following him once more.  You go up to the highest level in the base and notice there were fewer doors, you walk down the long corridor and you notice there haven’t been any doors for a while and you start to get suspicious, but just before you voice your concern you see a singular, black door at the head of the hallway.  Hux types a very long access code and smirks when he sees you give up all hope of memorising it.  The door unlocks mechanically and slides open, revealing a large, dark room.  The walls look as if they’re painted in ashes and against the back wall is an expansive window, revealing delicately falling snow and below the window is a charcoal couch with blood red pillows.  In front to the left is a bare, open-spaced kitchen with a black theme.  On the left are four doors leading to unknown rooms and in the centre of the room is a table, with leather seats set around it, everything looks untouched.  You hastily walk over to the couch and lay Amelia down, your arms thankful for the reprieve as you drape your coat over her small shoulders.

“Whose chambers are we in General?” you say sharply, turning to face him.

He avoids the question and explain the the first door was your room, the second a bathroom, the third his study and the final being his private sleeping space.  Your patience is wearing thin as he explains the set out of the rooms and tells you that your closet had already been filled.  He’s about to say something else when you interrupt him, an uneasy feeling spreading through your stomach.   
  
"General Hux! Whose chambers are these?" you all but yell, losing patience.   
  
“These are Commander Ren’s quarters” he says with finality, before turning and marching quickly out of the room, shoulders set straight.  You numbly walk over to Amelia’s sleeping form slide to the floor beside her, exhaustion taking over as you fall asleep beside her.   


 

*****

 

You’re awoken by a gentle poking at your cheek and your eyes flutter open to rest on Amelia’s eager face.  You stand up slowly and she jumps to her feet, ready to explore.  You point to each of the doors and explain what they were, leaving out who’s quarters you were in.  She grabs your hand and pulls you towards your room, her excitement bubbling over and infecting you as a smile erupts on your face.  The door slides open silently as you approach and you run in.  It’s bigger than you expected and is the same ashy colour as the foyer, two beds sit on either side of the room, separated by a huge, black closet.  Amelia jumps in the bed on the left, screaming “MINE” and you chase after her, jumping beside her and play fighting until you both collapse in giggles.  Suddenly Amelia sits up, a focused look passing over her face as she pouts.

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” you say breathlessly.

“Can’t we decorate this room a bit?  It’s just so boring”

“I couldn’t agree more”

 

Amelia grins at you as you begin discussing interior design, finally deciding to paint pictures together and stick them on the walls.  But now you figured it was only fair to tell Amelia who you would be sharing your chambers with, rather than have her find out by herself.  

 

“Amelia, I need to tell you something”

“Yes (y/n)?”

“As you know we are sharing these chambers, and it’s only fair that you know now”

“Who is it?”

“Commander Ren”

 

Amelia blanches, colour draining from her cheeks as she stares at you, looking for any hint that you’re joking.  You stare at her solemnly and she starts to shake with fear, tears beginning threatening to overflow.   


  
"It won't be so bad babe, he'll probably just ignore us anyway" you say, rubbing her back as her tears finally pour.   
  
“You really think so (y/n)?”

“Definitely” you say with confidence, but you’re not so sure.

 

Amelia shuffles away from you as she clambers under the covers in her bed, complaining about still being tired.  You kiss her forehead softly before walking out to get your coat, you trek back to your rooms and hang it up in the closet, refusing to look at the clothes that were threatening to overflow from behind the closed doors.  You take one last glance to Amelia and notice she’s shivering, so you pull your sheets off your own bed and wrap them around her, tucking them snugly under her chin.  Finally satisfied you leave the room, the door shutting softly behind you.  Your stomach grumbles as you walk into the kitchen, but after searching through each cabinet, draw and freezer you can’t find a damn thing.   _ What idiot has a kitchen and doesn’t fill it with food _ you think harshly, unaware of the presence at the edge of your consciousness, waiting for you to project your thoughts.

 

  
*****   


  
  
_ I’m going to die! Why does Amelia have to be such a good sleeper? Soooo bored!! _ __   
  
Amelia was officially the heaviest sleeper you had ever met, surpassing both you and even your father.  You had purposefully slammed the pans you had found together, walked in and out of your room, stomping as hard as you could, but you weren’t even met with a flutter of her eyelids.  You eventually give up and collapse on the dark couch, hugging a blood red pillow to your chest, watching snowflakes fall.  You wished you could go outside because seeing snow for the first time was interesting, but you were sure it was nothing compared to actually playing in it.     
  
A swooshing sound breaks you from your reverie as you whip your head around, turning to face the incomer and immediately wishing you hadn’t.  Your eyes meet the Commander's expressionless mask and he freezes, fingers flexing as he stares at you. You push out a calming touch from your mind to his and his entire body tenses, pushing away your aid.  You're too focused on calming Ren that that you don't notice him strutting over to you.  You’re snapped back to reality as he grabs your wrist and forcefully pulls you up from your seated positions and he drags you across the room.  You try to work your numb legs fast enough but you trip and fall unceremoniously, being held up by only your arm.  Without breaking his stride, he jerks you to your feet, forcing you to keep up.  The door to your room opens and he throws you forward sending you sprawling across the ground.

 

  
"What the hell!" You scream, unable to control your growing fury.   
  
"Wake her" was the only response you got.

  
  
You crawl across the floor until you're kneeling beside Amelia's bed, you shake her softly until she wakes.  She climbs out of bed sluggishly while you stand, all of a sudden grateful you hadn’t been able to wake her earlier.  You position yourself between the Commander and Amelia, adopting a protective stance.  Ren seems to watch for a while, he takes a cautionary step forward and you can’t help but flinch.  After seeing you recoil he stops and looks down at his feet, still silent.   _What is with this guy?_ _First he drags you across the room and throws you to the floor, now he was trying not to frighten you?_  
  
"Come" he states unexpectedly before turning on his heel, clearly expecting you to follow, and for some reason you do.  You take a hold of Amelia's hand and guide her along behind you as you leave the foyer, keeping a wide distance between yourself and Ren.  You leave his chambers and follow a metre behind him, noticing how everyone you gives the Commander a wide berth, some even turn around and duck into alternate corridors.  You eventually walk through tall double doors into a cafeteria, troopers and technicians alike sit scattered around the hall, eating in groups. A hush falls across the room and people seem to be holding their breaths.  
  


"Eat, in one hour I will return for you"

  
  
With that he turns leaves quickly, chatter soon filling the room again as you timidly walk forward with Amelia all but glued to your side.  You pick up a tray and Amelia copies your actions but after looking at the food you decide you’re not hungry.

 

“The soups not as bad as it looks” a kind voice says behind you and you spin to see a baby faced man with mousy brown hair and blue eyes grinning at you.  

You murmur your thanks and pour some of the soup into two bowls and pass one to Amelia as the man beckons you both to follow him.  

“What’s your name doll?” he says, putting his own tray down on the table.  You're about to respond with a reprimand before he kneels in front of Amelia, smiling kindly to her.

“M-my names Amelia” she says with a shy smile, about to hide behind your legs again.

“Well hello there Amelia, I’m Sam, I hope I don’t look too frightening for you” and with that she giggles, puffing out her chest to showcase her bravery and he smirks.

“So who’s your pretty friend Amelia?” he asks, jerking his head in your direction.

“That’s (y/n), she is pretty isn’t she?”

“Indeed she is”

You roll your eyes and thrust out your hand while he stands, he takes it firmly in his own.

“I’d kiss your hand, but somehow I don’t think you’d like that” he says, smirking.

 

You roll your eyes before nodding your head yes in response.  Sam introduces you and Amelia to the others at the table you had joined and a chorus of 'hey there' sound out, You shake hands with the four men at the table, Aaron, Charles, James and Grant.  You sit next to Sam and he automatically shuffles closer to you while the others make jokes and pull funny faces, making sure to keep Amelia giggling beside you.  Suddenly the man jumps up and waves frantically to someone across the room.   
  
"Oi Matt! Come over quick, we got newbies!"   
  
You turn to see a tall man with blonde hair and silly glasses walks over and sits next to James at the end of the table, facing you.  

"Hi, I'm Matt, I'm a radar technician"   
  
"Hey Matt, I'm (y/n) and this is Amelia!" you say enthusiastically and he looks taken back by your warmth.  You talk to James for a while and find out that both him and Charles are stormtroopers, Aaron is a tie fighter pilot and Grant and Sam are technicians along with Matt.  Suddenly their uniforms and different hair cuts make sense and you nod at your own understanding.  Twenty minutes pass in seconds and Sam leans down to you, whispering "sorry if everyone seems a little tense, I think you’re one of the only girls on board the whole base, everyone's a little shocked."   
  
You giggle and tell him not to apologise,  _ after all they were being so sweet! _  A few more minutes pass and slowly everyone disperses, starting with Matt, who hadn’t said much the whole time.  You decided he was one of those people who preferred to observe rather than contribute unlike James, who seemed to give his input on everything.  The mix of characters among the group made for an interesting first lunch and you already knew that these boys were keepers.  Soon everyone but Sam is gone, who decides it is his duty to wait with you and Amelia and you can’t help but feel butterflies flutter throughout your tummy when he assures you that he’d have it no other way.   
  
Finally Ren shows up, stalking across the room and pointedly looks at Sam, daring him to stay any longer, fortunately he takes the hint and sprints off, throwing one last cocky smile in your direction.  Amelia takes to hiding behind your leg again, her confident demeanour faded already in the presence of the Commander.  You trek down the halls, trying to pry into Ren’s thoughts to find out why he was being so silent, but by the time you arrive at your shared chambers you had only caused yourself a small headache.  Ren raises his hand, waving it once over the keypad and the door slides open, no access code needed and you walk in to see two scrawny men hastily packing food into the kitchen.   
  


Ren takes one look at them and explodes "WHY AREN'T YOU DONE?!? I GAVE YOU AN HOUR, WHY AREN'T YOU FINISHED!"   
  
  


You had honestly never seen two adult men look so frightened in your life, they didn't bother replying and practically put the remainder of the food away at light speed and Amelia was holding onto your waist tightly while pressing her face into your stomach as if trying to hide herself from the furious Commander.  But you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him, you watched with wide eyes as the men finished and all but sprinted from the room.  Ren hadn't turned to face you but now that they had left his tense shoulders seemingly relaxed, as if they muscles had just released.  He eventually turns to face you, taking a step forward before raising his mask when he stops so sharply that it was almost as if he had stepped into a solid wall.  His helmet tips to the side, seemingly stunned at how tightly you held the girl while she whimpered, noticing how your lower lip jutted out further than usual, a tell tale sign of holding back your own tears.   


  
“They were meant to be done before you got back, as a s-, as a surprise." he says, his voice softened completely.   
  
_ Did he just stutter? He mustn't do nice things very often. _

"Thank you, Sir" you say, but your voice is barely above a whisper.   
  
“Why are you scared?” he says roughly, seeming completely oblivious to his own power.

 

You can’t answer that so he just stands there for a while, regarding the two of you as if in a trance.  He turns suddenly and marches to his study, his breathing audible right up until the door to his study slams shut.  You kneel before Amelia and tilt her chin up to face you.

 

"It's okay sweetheart, he'll never hurt you".

 

She doesn't seem so sure, but she knows you’re here for her, protecting her no matter what.  You can hear a low, crackling sound as a red glow pours out from under the Commander’s study door, the you hear metal being torn apart and the occasional grunt from Ren.  You take Amelia’s hand and stand quickly, hoping she couldn’t hear it as well as you.

“Let’s go get washed up” you say calmly and lead her to the second door in the large foyer.

You walk inside the room and the door closes automatically behind you, sealing you both inside the expansive room.  You fumble around for the light switch until you finally find it, you can’t help but gasp when your eyes meet the pristine room before you.  The walls are white tiles on three sides with a red tiled feature wall at the back and the floor is covered in charcoal tiles that shine in the bright light.  Off to the right back corner is a shower with multiple heads and to the left is a big bath tub with an assortment of bath salts, soap and incense lined up along the edge at the back.  The sink was huge and seemed to be divided in two, black bottles of shampoos and soaps with gold printed labels sit on one side, and on the other, untouched white bottles with rose gold print.  It was a his and her set and your mouth was lamely hanging agape while Amelia rushed forward to look at the labels.   
  
Snapping out of your reverie you ask “So Amelia, bath or shower?”   
  
She takes this new responsibility very seriously and pouts her lip in deep thought, but she finally decided that the bath was the way to go and your aching legs couldn't agree more.  You fill the bath while she sorts through the incense, lining them up as straight as she could.  You pick up the vanilla and coconut incense and pour it into the tub before placing it back on the edge hastily, earning a glare from Amelia as she straightens it.  You roll your eyes and strip before jumping into the tub, sliding down to your chin in the steaming water.  You close your eyes as Amelia plays with the bubbles and you notice that the awful screeching and crackling had ceased, and you hum a gentle tune as you allow yourself to completely relax.  You decided you could get used to living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter was so fun to write, adding all the original characters was fun, AND Matt The Radar Technician!! Ahhh so bringing him into the story was a tough call, but how could I resist?
> 
> Oh Kylo.. he tries so hard to be nice but he has such a temper! He should definitely start to control that, or at least take his anger out in another form ;) ;)
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, as promised it’s longer than the last few and I’d love to hear your feedback, so comment away and make sure to leave kudos xx


	8. Chapter 8

You finally climb out of the bath when your fingers are too pruned to ignore and Amelia won’t stop complaining about the water temperature.  After a quick search under the sink you find two fluffy red towels and wrap them around your shoulders, You cautiously open the door a crack and peak outside, but thankfully Ren is nowhere in sight so you creep into your shared room.  You both walk open to the dresser and swing open the doors, letting out a sigh of appreciation before searching for suitable sleepwear.  Amelia immediately notices that her stuff was on the lower half of the cupboard and yours on the top half, she hastily moves clothes around until she finds a pink nightdress with embroidered flowers and she pulls it on, twirling around for you to see.  You smile and nod your approval before pulling out a black tank top and booty shorts, completing the look with the fluffiest socks you could find.  The two of you walk out into the foyer and you quickly put the towels into the laundry shoot as Amelia struts over to the know filled kitchen.  You join her and begin looking through the large variety of food, but eventually settle with a mutual agreement to eat healthy.  You pull out a king sized tub of ice cream and throw a wink at Amelia as she begins the hunt for bowls and spoons.  Someone clears their throat behind you and you’re shocked that Amelia could even make such a noise. 

 

“Jeez Am, didn’t know you were a bantha in disguise” you jest but when she doesn’t respond you turn and your eyes meet the tall frame of the Commander.

 

“S-sorry Sir, I didn’t know you were here” you say honestly, but he simply stares.

 

“Ice cream Sir? You say playfully, hoping to lift the mood.

 

Again, you’re met with silence and he turns and stalks into his room, and you roll your eyes at Amelia, mouthing  _ ‘creep’  _ as she begins spooning ice cream into the bowls.  After devouring a first, second and third helping you realise how late it is and you take Amelia’s hand and lead her to bed, tucking her under both her covers and yours.

 

“(y/n) I’m too scared to sleep”

  
“Will a lullaby help?”

She nods her head frantically and you start to sing, you sing about the ocean, drawing knowledge from the stories your parents used to tell you, waves crashing against the shore and sand between your toes.  You’re so caught up in the melody that you don’t even notice when the door opens, when the Commander leans against the frame or when he took off his helmet to watch you better.  He watched as you say with love in your eyes and compassion in your voice, and he imagined you singing to him.  You finish your improvised song when Amelia’s light snoring fills the room and he replaces his helmet and returns to the foyer quickly.

 

“Night Am, sweet dreams” you say softly, kissing her forehead gently.

  
You walk out into the kitchen and hum softly as you begin to wash the bowls and spoons, drying and packing them away.  Once finished you turn and yelp when you see the Commander sitting on the couch, visor focused on your every move.  He pats the spot beside him and you reluctantly walk over, now completely aware of how exposed your body was.  

  
"You have an ability (y/n), it intrigues me, you intrigue me.”

 

You gulp and stare at him with scared eyes, your lower lip trembling as leather clad fingers trail up your forearm.  You fake a yawn, hoping he’ll send you to bed, but if he heard you, he doesn’t show it.  His fingers ghost over your collar bones, and down the side of your body, tracing over your ribs and down to your thighs, trailing down to your knees and resting there, drawing circles on your skin.

 

“So pretty” he murmurs, leaning closer as you flinch, an unwelcome longing sensation filling your stomach and pooling between your legs.   
  
Dread floods your system as he wraps both arms around you, pulling your small frame onto his lap, pressing his mask into your shoulder.  You feel tears establish paths down your cheeks and as he wraps his arms tightly around your waist pulling you closer you release a choked whimper.  He pulls back and presses your forehead to his, skin pressing sharply against his mask as his hand trails up from your waist to rest on your temple.  Suddenly a sharp pain forces it’s way through your head, ripping and pushing at your defenses.  You cry out and grip Ren’s shoulders in absolute pain, wishing for it to stop.

 

“Sir please stop, it hurts” you snivel, but he pays you no attention and the pain increases, as if he can’t get through.

“Commander please..” 

 

“Shut up!” he snarls, sounding as if he too was in pain.

 

“Kylo you’re hurting me” you whimper quietly, using his name for the first time.

 

The pain vanishes immediately and you let out a moan of relief as his heavy breathing fills the silence in the room.  Slowly his other hand moves up to hold the other side of your face and pulls your face back to look at you.  His thumb wipes a new tear from your face and you stay silent.

 

“I’m s-sorry” he says so quietly you almost miss it, almost.

 

You stare at him for a while before he stands, placing you softly back on your feet.  He moves slowly to his room, as if in a trance and you hurry into your own room, letting Amelia’s snores comfort you while you cry.  Soon your tears dry and you feel drained.  As you calm down you notice the cool temperature of the room, so you peak out of your room, but Ren was truly gone and you slink over to the couch cuddling the plush pillows tightly as you try to fall asleep. 

 

Hours pass but your head refuses to stop swimming.  Ren had sounded so hurt and broken when he apologized, as if he felt hopeless and truly sorry.  You decided you forgave him, although you were sure if he hadn’t tried to invade you mind he would have invaded your body instead.  You shiver and hope this wasn’t going to be your purpose on the base, tears threatening to spill yet again.  You hear a sigh before the room is bathed in a soft light, you close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. He mutters something to himself and suddenly you’re being swept up into warm arms.

  
  
"I know you are awake"  his low voice rumbles.

  
  
You gasp and your eyes fly open, but all you see is the black of his shirt.  All too soon you are being released from his warm hold and being put on a bed much softer than your own. You sit up and look around the large room, taking note at how bare it was.  A large black closet sits on the left side of the door, the bed take up the majority of the room and it’s centered by two black bedside tables.  Your eyes are drawn back to the Commander, he still had his helmet on, but he was wearing black sweat and a singlet instead of his usual robes.  He was most definitely human, the muscles in his arms rippled with each movement and his alabaster skin is speckled with little moles and scars that seemed to glow in the pale light.  You watched him walk around the room, hanging up his coat and retrieving his data pad.  He sits on the edge of the bed and begins flicking through a multitude of notifications with calloused fingers.

 

“Sleep” he says harshly and suddenly you are being forced back against the pillows by an unseen force.  You huff and crawl sleepily towards him, previous fears somehow erased from your mind.  He doesn’t move as you sit behind him, watching the screen over his shoulder, unable to make sense of what he was reading, but it seemed to be from General Hux.  Your eyes drift from his data pad to his broad shoulders, you tried to map his moles as you would the stars, matching them to the constellations you had seen above Korriban.  You absentmindedly reach out and trace your fingers gently over his back.  He tenses, muscles stiffening under your touch and you feed a calm feeling through your fingertips, reveling in the feel of his muscles contracting beneath your tiny hand.  You begin pushing harder into the tense muscles, massaging away his frustration as he relaxes further.  A yawn shakes your body 

  
“Why do you wear the helmet Kylo?” you as quietly.

 

He sits still for a few more moments, reveling in your touch before turning to face you.  He strokes your cheek gently with his rough fingers and shifts close to you, his hands ghosting over your temple. 

 

“Sleep”

  
You feel yourself slip away beneath his fingers and you’re enveloped by the bed as you fall backwards, you fight the drowsiness brought on suddenly you’re too tired to battle it for long.  You’re vaguely aware of a click followed by a hydraulic noise and a clunk before the bed sags as Kylo climbs in, but you’re being pulled under too fast to fight for a glimpse of the unmasked man.     


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah the reader was so close!!  
> Hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write and I would love to receive your feedback, I promise I’ll always respond xx
> 
> Until next time my darlings x


	9. Chapter 9

Your head is pounding when you wake up and you keep your eyes closed for as long as possible, relaxing into the huge bed.   _Oh god I’m in Kylo’s bed!_   You sit up quickly, ignoring your headache as you cradle your face in your hands, heat gathering in your cheeks as you turn bright red.  You absentmindedly climb out of the bed and tidy the sheets, making the bed seem as untouched as the rest of the room.  Leaving is a slow process and your legs refuse to carry you out any faster, but finally you stumble into your own room to see Amelia still fast asleep under mountains of blankets.  You shake her awake and she mumbles a soft “go away” before rolling over to face you, a soft smile spreading over her face.

 

“Morning Am, time to get up” she grimaces and attempts to cover herself so she can fall asleep again.  But you’re not having it, you jump onto her bed and shakily stand up, unsure of where your burst of energy had come from as you jump over her.

 

“It’s time to get up cause it’s morning time!” you practically scream at her while jumping to the floor.

 

She doesn’t get up but she rolls over to  give you a disapproving look.  You snatch a orange scarf from the open closet and wrap it around your head and stand ramrod straight, putting on your best stone-cold face as you salute sharply.

 

“I am General Hux of the First Order, the most esteemed carrot head in the whole galaxy, get up now so you can bow before me”

 

“You’re - not scary - enough” she says breathlessly while sitting up.

 

“What! Not scary enough? I’ll show you scary” you yell, ripping the orange scarf off and replacing it with a black one.  You lower your voice to an almost impossible depth and say “I am Kylo Ren, a gloriously depressed lampshade get up now or suffer my wrath”

 

Amelia falls back, clutching her throat with mock horror in her eyes as you pretend to choke her with the super powers you had both heard rumours about before you can no longer keep a straight face and you both descend into giggling fits.  When your laughter finally subsides you both walk out into the kitchen and start humming to an upbeat tune and Amelia starts tapping on the bench, accompanying you with percussion. You find bacon and eggs and pull out a large frying pan, crossing your fingers as you start cooking, hoping to impress Amelia with your less than quality cooking skills.  Neither of you notice the Commander leaving his study and taking a seat at the table, watching the two of you.  
  
Amelia's loud yelp cuts off your melody immediately and you spin to see what happened, you see the Commander looking at the table and you stand between them kneeling before Amelia.   


“You okay Am?”

  
"Yeah (y/n) I'm o-okay, I just didn't expect him, that’s all, it won’t happen again" she responds and you rub her shoulder soothingly, throwing a daring scowl in Ren’s direction.  You serve three plates, hardly expecting him to eat but not wanting to be punished, you pour juice into cups and carry everything over to the table.  Both you and Amelia sitting at the far end of the table.  The two of you eat in silence at Kylo just stares at the plate, saying nothing.  You hear a click followed by a hiss and you look up from your plate sharply, in perfect synchronisation with Amelia.  You watch as Ren lifts his helmet off, raven hair falling into soft curls at his shoulders.  He doesn’t look over to you as he picks up his fork but you know he can tell you’re staring, looking at him from your side angle, no longer interested in your bacon and eggs.  His sharp nose juts out from his face, put in balance by pink, plush lips, beauty marks scattered across his face.  He glances at you and you forget how to breath, his eyes are dark brown, almost black, but you swear you saw honey flecks as he turned back to his food.   _And I thought he had tentacles!?_  You finally manage to tear your eyes from his face and turn to see Amelia smirking at you, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner while secretly motioning to Ren.  You elbow her sharply in the ribs, just because you could see his face didn’t mean he was any less of a dangerous man-child.   _I really have to stop with these nicknames._  Amelia and Ren finish eating at about the same time and she helps you take the dishes to the sink, Ren stands and follows behind you.  

 

"Go get dressed kid" Ren rumbles.

 

Amelia squeaks and thankfully rushes to your room to change, but now that you're alone the silence is deafening.

  
"Do you purposely try to scare her?" you say, breaking the silence. 

  
He sits up on the bench watching you and watches you, but you carefully avoid his gaze.

 

"I'm not wearing my helmet" he says quietly, peering at you from under his dark curls with wide, puppy eyes, as if expecting praise.

  
You simply raise your eyebrows and nod, if he wanted praise he'd have to try a _hell_ of a lot harder than that... He seems conflicted as you return to silence, still refusing to look to look at him in fear of losing your calm facade.   
  
"I can arrange a special job in the kitchens for you and Amelia if you want, there are other children there for Amelia to be friends with, maybe she can even start living with them!"   
  
He jumps up from his seated position when he speaks, closing the gap between you in two long strides, his eyes lighting up with hopeful passion and you can't help but smile.

 

“Thank you sir, that's very kind."

  
  
“Don’t call me ‘Sir’ (y/n)”

 

“Well what does everyone else call you?”

 

“Ren”

 

“Then I will call you Kylo” you say with finality.

 

He seems shocked, but not outraged as he struts over to the table, picking up his helmet and walking into his study.  You finish stacking the plates and rush to your room stating boldly “We officially have a purpose Am, and you’re gonna have some of your own friends”

Her face almost glows and she pulls a sparkly belt out and does it up around her middle, adding bling to her dull outfit.  You find a ribbon and tie her hair up with it, still amazed at just how much stuff was in the dresser.  You pull out plain black pants and a black t shirt, make sure to leave your hair out, huffing when you see the clunky boots on the ground.  You think about health safety in a kitchen but decide you’d rather risk hurting yourself in the kitchen then get blisters from unworn shoes.  Finally you’re ready and you walk out of your room with Amelia in tow to wait patiently for Kylo.  He comes out shortly after you do, his bucket - err helmet firmly on his head and he walks straight out of the foyer, without checking to see if you were following.  You follow closely behind Kylo, hand in hand with Amelia until you arrive at the cafeteria’s kitchen and leaves without saying anything.  You stare at his back as he walks away, only broken from your trance when a middle aged man with ashy hair struts over, snapping his fingers until he thinks your sole focus is him.

  
"Hallo gals, the names Banyan, welcome to da best mess hall in da galaxy, let me show ya round" 

 

His accent is grating and you pray to every god you can think of that they will give you the patience to deal with him as he leads you both into the kitchen.  You look down at Amelia, about to tease him but she isn’t even looking at you.  She’s gazing around, enthralled with the workings of the kitchen and soaking up Banyan’s every word.  He speaks only to Amelia now, making you feel invisible, but you don’t have time to dwell on your disappointment because Banyan has decided to let Amelia flip a pancake in the pan.  The breakfast rush was in full swing and Amelia began flipping the pancakes perfectly, landing each one in the centre of the pan and you are filled with pride.  Once Banyan is sure she is in the zone he turns reluctantly to you.  
  
"Don't know why we gotta damn princess in da bloody kitchens" He mutters before looking at your face, pretending he didn’t know you’d heard him.   
  
_I am not an irrational person!  I am not an irrational person!_   
  
As much as you wanted to prove Banyan’s sorry ass wrong, you didn’t want to give Amelia a bad reputation, never mind the fact that you didn’t have the skills to do so anyway.  You glance over to Amelia and notice she’s not alone anymore, a group of children, all about the same age have joined her and are teaching her little tricks about the job. _T_ _h_ is is Am’s thing, not mine.

 

"My darling, I am going now, do you know the way back or shall I come get you when you finish?"

  
She looks at you confused, but something in your expression and the way Banyan stared at you seemed to have answered all of her questions. 

  
"I can find my own way back, don't worry about me"   
  
You plaster a smile on your face and leave, throwing the shadiest look to Banyan on your way out.  But now you were faced with another dilemma, you had nothing to do for the next few hours and there was no way you could go back to your room.   _This is my chance to look around._  You walk the halls aimlessly for what seems like hours until you round yet another identical corner and see a stormtrooper kick a young technicians wrench away.

 

“Hey that’s my wrench” the technician says gruffly, and you realise it’s Matt, the radar technician.

 

“Jerkface” he mutters, you pick up his wrench and go sit next to him on the floor.

 

“Sorry about your wrench” you say softly, touching his shoulder in reassurance.

 

He tenses and drops the hydrospanner he is holding, looking back and forth from your face and your hand on his shoulder.  You giggle at his clumsiness and can’t help but find his awkwardness adorable, not that you’d ever voice those thoughts.  
  
"A-aren't you supposed to be at the cafeteria?" He asks, obviously confused.   
  
"Haha yeah but that old guy has shit for brains and hates my guts, so I - wait a sec, how'd you know I was supposed to be there?"  Now it's your turn to be shocked.   
  
"Oh um.. As a technician you hear a lot of gossip" he says nervously and you decide to let it drop, passing him the tools he needs while he works in silence.   
  


"So what do you think of Kylo Ren?"

 

You almost drop the hammer you were holding in surprise, Sam had warned you of Matt adoration of the Commander, but you honestly didn’t expect him to ask you about Kylo.  
  
"Ahhhh Kylo, I mean the Commander... Well he's.. Ummm"   
  
Suddenly you're lost for words, you didn’t know what you thought of him.  Matt's face falls a little as you struggle for the words but he continues to wait for an answer, there was no way you’d be getting out of this one.  

 

_The Commander.._

_Serious? Check_   
_Scary? Check check_   
_Sexy? Check check check!_   
  
"I guess Kylo is okay, he's definitely good at what he does and I hold a lot of respect for him of course.  But... he is.. Frightening I guess.  I'm not really sure how I feel towards him as of yet if I'm honest."

  
The words pour from your mouth like verbal diarrhoea, but you can’t help it, but Matt seems to take everything you say on board, nodding thoughtfully as if your measured response was of extreme importance.

  
"Hey Matt, do you know where I might find a training room of some kind?" changing the topic of conversation as fast as you could.

  
He nods and stands up, packing away his tools as he insists he’ll take you there himself and you set off together down the halls in search of an empty combat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not wait for what's coming up shortly and I hope you guys are too!  
> I really hope you’re enjoying it so far my darlings, please feel free to comment suggestions or anything you desperately want to see happen, I will gladly take each suggestion into consideration <3 
> 
> Also sorry about my irregular updates, I’d set a regular update time but I’d hate to disappoint, just know that I won’t be abandoning this fic so long as you guys still enjoy it! 
> 
> Until next time xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited the chapter to clarify stuff in the next chapter AND to get rid of the shitty cliche ending, sorry for putting you through that aha enjoy the edit xoxo

You get to the first training room and poke your head in to see four rows of storm troopers watching a trooper in silver armour.  He looked strong and was probably the captain.

 

“Who is that Matt?”

 

“Captain Phasma, she’s in charge of the stormtrooper unit”

 

So Captain Phasma was a woman..  You smile at this knowledge and quietly back out of the room, after four more rooms you find one that’s empty.  You squeal in excitement when you realise it has a modern range of weapons for you to try and pull Matt into a firm hug.  He tenses as your body collides with his, but after a moment of hesitation he encases you in his arms and you almost gasp in shock, you didn’t realise Matt was this strong!  You pull back and give him a quick peck on the cheek, turning into the training room before you see his face blush as red as a tomato and he stands still, shocked into paralysis.  You shrug off your heavy coat and tie your hair up into a loose knot.  You run laps around the track in the room to warm up until you’re covered in a light sheen of sweat.  You jog over over to the small cupboard and swing it open and pull out a wooden dummy and drag it to the centre of the room.  And look at the weapons range longingly.  There were deadly looking knives that you yearned to play with, but you didn’t want to accidentally chop off a finger because you didn’t know what to do.  You start punching and kicking the unmoving target, focusing on perfecting your form.  
  
"I'm pretty damn good at this" you joke to yourself before continuing.

 

 

\--------------------

 

  
"Do you feel it Ren? You were right about the girl, but force ability is strange". Snoke says, reluctantly admitting Kylo was right.  
  
"What do you mean 'her force ability is strange'?" feeling a strange urge to defend you.

  
"Her ability is strange because instead of harnessing the force it is protecting her subconsciously.  I do not fully understand it myself, I will meditate on this, as should you, apprentice"  
  
With that Snokes holographic image fades out, leaving Ren alone again.  He immediately decides what he has to do.

 

 

\--------------------

 

  
You been fighting the wooden prop for a while, you had splinters in your fists that were bleeding slightly, but you couldn’t feel them.  You pick the shards of wood out of your fists and you’re about to continue when someone taps on your shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Sam!"  
  
"Hey (y/n), you know, I just finished up work, why don’t you fight someone who can hit back”  
  
You roll your eyes and sink into a defensive stance while he throws his vest to the floor.

 

“You sure you can fight technician?” you mock.

 

“Watch out (y/n), you might just lose” he jokes, charging at you.

 

You jump up and try to punch him but he ducks and sweeps your legs out from under you.  I thought he was just a technician?  You jump to your feet and kick his stomach hard, he doubles over but grabs your ankle and pulls you towards him, twisting his arms as he does so you fall to the floor.  You pull your leg back to your body and he stumbles as he lets go.  You spin on the ground so you’re on your back and wrap your arms around his core, pulling him down to the side of you.  You roll on top of him and pin his arms in an uncomfortable hold behind his back with your knee.

 

“You sure I’m going to lose?” you say lowly before standing, watching as he jumps back to his feet, rubbing his shoulder.

 

He takes a step forward and your stomach twists when you see the look he’s giving you.  You raise your eyebrows and smirk in a taunt, and he throws a punch, swerving at the last second and using the momentum to grab your waist and knock you to the floor.  You grunt loudly as you collide with the floor and Sam lands unceremoniously on top of you.  The two of you make eye contact and burst out laughing, bodies shaking against each other.

 

“Where did you learn to fight?” you exclaim loudly, chest heaving against his.

 

“Me? What about you!” he answers.

 

“My father taught me basic self defense and i did a lot of practice” you say, wanting to sit up but unable to.

 

Sam looks at you with a gleam in his warm eyes, a smile playing on his lips.  He leans closer, hot breath blowing over your face as you feel a familiar clench down there.  His hands rest on either side of your face, elbows supporting himself so he doesn’t crush you.  You can’t wait any longer and close the distance quickly between your lips, colliding in a frenzy of needy kisses.  You wrap your arms around his neck and push yourself up into his chest, but he pulls back slowly, panting as he looks down at you with a lustful gaze before he rolls off you and helps you to your feet.

 

“You should probably get going, we were in here for quite a while” he says sheepishly.  
  
You nod and pick up your coat as he replaces his vest, together you leave the room and walk down the halls hand in hand.  You weren’t sure what your relationship status was now, but you didn’t care, you were in need of affection and you didn’t need labels.  You say quick goodbyes before heading your separate ways, him to the workers units and you to the superior floors.  You walk into your chambers in a haze, your whole body tingling and collapse onto the couch, touching your lips in remembrance.  The last time you had felt anything like this was when that man had visited you at the palace.  You try to remember it, but all of a sudden you can’t remember what he looks like.  You replay the memory but you see Kylo come in and kiss your forehead, cheeks and nose.  You open your eyes with a start and shake your head, dispelling the image.  It pained you to have forgotten what he looked like so readily, but to have your mind replace him with Ren?  That was a whole new sensation that you were not ready to delve into.  Luckily for you Amelia walks in moments later and you expel any doubts from your mind.  You both get changed and put your clothes down the laundry shoot while she tells you everything about her day, barely pausing to breath.  You put on grey sweat and a black singlet while Amelia puts on a black shirt with little diamantes on it and some red leggings.  You brush out your hair and so does she, tearing out the knots side by side.  You hear a beep come from inside your room and you walk in, on the plain mattress that you were supposed to sleep in there was a brand new data pad, it was white instead of the standard black edition and the screen is glowing, sharp beeps sounding every few seconds.  You walk over to it and pick it up, you look closely and see (y/n) (l/n) in fine print along the top of the screen, indicating that this was definitely yours.  You grin and click on the flashing notification and two new messages pop up, the first is an automated message.

 

**DoNotReply-- Press ‘proceed’ to register your First Order data pad.  This will ensure everyone on Base has your contact details and vice versa.  Thank You.**

 

You can’t help but feel that it is something Hux would write and sigh as you click ‘proceed’ and the screen shows a loading sign before a message pops up saying **‘update complete’** before you look at the next message.  

 

**Commander Ren--  I won’t be home until late, go to the mess hall with the girl and eat, feel free to get straight into my bed.**

 

You feel a fuzzy warmth in your stomach and think of Sam to erase it, guilt flowing through you instead.  Guilt was good, you could deal with guilt.  

 

“Hurry up Am, we’re going now” you yell.

 

“What about the Commander?” she says curiously, wondering why he wasn’t there to escort you.

 

You tell her he gave permission for you to make your own way there and you set off, walking through the repetitive hallways until you reach the mess hall.  You walk over to your normal table and notice everyone but Matt is there.  Sam gives you a cheery look and shuffles over to make space for you.  You pat the seat beside you for Amelia but she shakes her head and points over to another two girls approaching.  She introduces them as Aleks and Emily and you let them go sit on their own table.  You’re so proud of her, they were the only other children on the base, both daughters of employees on Base.  You talk about jobs around the base with everyone and they tell you where you could find the hangar along with other cool places.  You’re asking all kinds of questions until you’re interrupted by Captain Phasma.  

 

“AN-4682 your presence is requested in the hangar” and Aaron stands, following quickly behind the captain.

 

You look curiously to Sam “why did she call Aaron that?”

“Well that’s his name as far as the First Order is concerned, for example I am SM-4251.  Everyone has a code and many don’t have the luxury of having a name anyway”

 

You nod slowly and look over to all the other men eating, you wondered if they had names.

 

“What are their names?” you ask quietly.

 

“Isaac, Thomas and Kyle” Sam replies just as quiet.

 

“What about him?” you say, pointing to a trooper walking past.

 

“That’s FN-2187, he doesn’t have friends” he says bluntly, clearly bored of your endless questions.

 

You nod and decide to stop asking, after all, you weren’t going to remember everyone’s number sequence anyway.  You watch as FN-2187 walks to the far side of the mess hall, sitting alone as he ate, staring out the window.  You stand up and before you know what you’re doing you are walking over to him, you are about to reach the table when you hear a small voice cry out.

 

“Leave her alone” Amelia yells, fury masking her face as she stares at a chubby technician.

 

You sprint over to her, ready to beat the living crap out of the man upsetting her.  Sam, Aaron, Charles and Grant stand up as well, and walk behind you, hanging back a bit, unsure of whether to intervene or not.

 

“Ah here’s the pretty little thing we were talking about” the man says as he faces you.

 

Sam tries to hold your hand in support but you step away from him, you didn’t need him to defend your honour for you.

 

“I am no object sir” you say fiercely, but before you can continue he interjects.

 

“Oh but you are, all women are, it’s your job to sit there and look pretty, ain't that right boys” he says boastfully, nodding towards your friends, but they stay silent.

 

“Stop putting ideas into those girls heads” you say, holding your arms out for the three girls to come to.  Once you’ve ushered them behind you, you start walking back to the table, keeping them in front.

 

“Hah! Stupid princess bitch, you’re nothing but a man’s toy, isn’t that what Ren uses you for anyway?”

 

This has you fuming and you spin walking towards him fast, if looks could kill he’d have been dead in a second.  Unfortunately looks couldn’t kill, and you didn’t think you’d be too popular for killing someone in the first week of your stay.  But you decide a broken nose couldn’t land you in too much trouble, could it?  With your decision made you launch your fist into his smug face, reveling in the crack as his head snaps back at the impact, blood spurting from his nose.  He lays on the floor for a few moments and you weren't sure if it was from fear or pain, either you you couldn’t help but throw one last taunt.

 

“How’s that for a princess?” you mock before walking back into the group of men.  

 

He’s rushed to the medical ward by two troopers and you sit back at your table, receiving many high fives from random troopers and technicians alike.  It became apparent that not many people liked him and they were glad someone finally gave him the beating he deserved.  You look to Amelia but she’s being unusually quiet, playing around with her dinner without eating it.

 

“What’s wrong Am?” you say, reaching out to take her hand in yours.

 

“He was being to mean to you before, that’s why I got mad, he said it was your job to sit still and look pretty” she says softly.

 

You look at her and smile, lifting her chin to look at you properly.

 

“You know that’s not true Am” you say, trying to make your voice as gentle as possible.

 

She shakes her head and you start whistling, tapping a beat on the table, you felt stupid and everyone had gone quiet and was watching you.  But Amelia looked up at you properly and you knew that if you just got over the initial embarrassment, your plan would work.  Amelia starts to smile as you sing and you get a burst of confidence, your voice is amplified in the big room and people are even standing up to see what was going on.  You reach up to Amelia’s face while singing and stroke her cheek and she smiles, were eyes gleaming with unshed tears, Sam notices your embarrassment and claps to the quick beat, soon followed by Aaron and eventually the whole table is clapping too, making Amelia blush and giggle while she claps as well. 

 

You stand up for the next bit, pulling Amelia to her feet and she squeals as you force her to dance with you, a genuine smile spreading across her face.  The two of you twirl around the large room, uncaring about who was looking on and who was dancing with you.  You step up on the table and dance, unaware of the extra attention you were bringing to yourself.  You jump down into Sam’s arms and dance around the huge room.  When you finish the hall erupts into applause and you give a reluctant bow, not noticing that Hux had witnessed the whole event and was now making a set of hasty arrangements on his data pad.  You say quick goodbyes to everyone at your table and grab Amelia’s hand and make your way back to your chambers with a continuous blush, but Amelia was skipping beside you and seemed to be untroubled, and that was good enough for you.

  
  
  


Weeks go by and Kylo was away on yet another mission, you still slept in his bed each night but you often found yourself awake randomly at night, covered in sweat and shaking, but from what you couldn’t recall.  Even though you hadn’t ever been awake while he was in bed with you, it still felt empty when he was away and you blamed his absence for your ruined sleep.  Things hadn’t progressed any further with Sam and you found yourself missing Kylo more and more, but he told you the mission wasn’t of importance and he’d be home soon.  It was weird that you thought of Starkiller Base as home now, you still spoke to your parents and even Pam on regular occasion and they all looked much happier now thanks to the care they were receiving, but as much as you missed them you knew that you didn’t belong there anymore, if you ever did.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam and Reader am I right??  
> Haha kidding we all know how long that's going to last.. 
> 
> Also yes.. I introduced Finn or FN-2187, which can only mean thing.  
> We are almost up to Starwars: The Force Awakens timeline yayyyy x
> 
> Now with the 'song' at the end my inspo was "Sit still, Look pretty" by Daya because I was listening to it when writing.  
> Also the whole dance/sing thing was 100% necessary for what's to come so bare with me <3 xx
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed it even though I was cringing while writing it, and I can't imagine how you guys felt reading it but eh I don't care <3
> 
> Comment away my lovelies, I'd love to hear your feedback xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RECOMPENSE!!!

You eventually arrive at the door to Ren’s quarters after training with Sam, although you did more kissing than sparring, and find it open with three storm troopers crowded inside, you rush in and look around for Amelia frantically.   
  
"Am! Amelia are you here?" You yell out, frantically pushing past the storm troopers, fearing the worst.   
  
“I’m here (y/n)” she responds loudly, calming you faster than any drug could.

 

You follow her voice to your bedroom and see more troopers packing boxes and clearing the beds.  The whole room was bare and the pictures you had drawn together were being packed away too.  Amelia and another girl were sorting the pictures into boxes, but you couldn’t remember which one of her friends it was.    
  
"Amelia, what's going on?" You say sternly.   
  
"The Commander's home" she says, as if that explains everything, but nevertheless you feel your heart soar and you have to drag it back down to reality before you respond.

 

“Am, please tell me what’s happening my darling” you say softly, you're desperate voice forcing her to be serious for a second.   
  
"The Commander had the troopers sent here to pack up my stuff -  _ way to state the obvious _ \- and take it to my new room!” I’m sharing a bunk bed with Emily!” she says excitedly.

 

You feel your stomach sink to the floor but force a smile to your lips, rushing forward to hug her tightly.  She hold you tight in her little arms, as if she’d never hug you again and you finally peel her off you, standing up.  A trooper clears his throat and motions for the two girls to follow him and the scamper off after him.   
  
"Promise me you'll visit!" Amelia yells out as she walks away.   
  
"I promise" you yell back.   
  
  


The other men pick up the boxes before leaving without saying a word and you sigh, wondering idly where Kylo was.  You walk into the bathroom and run the shower cold, stepping in and letting the water freeze your body.  You felt drained so you slowly sit on the floor of the shower and rest your head on your knees and tense your jaw, trying to stop your teeth chattering.  You felt as though you were missing something, or someone, but the feeling was detached, as if not truly your emotions.  You’re vaguely aware of the foyer door opening and closing but when you try to move you find you can’t, you’re about to panic when your vision clouds, turning to black.  You slip to the side and your head crashes on the tiles, a sharp pain radiating outwards from your temple.  You hear someone cry out, but it sounds far away.  The bathroom door flies open and a masked Ren charges in, head spinning around the room until he finds you.  You have a moment to realize you’re completely exposed and shivering before he swings open the door, not even pausing to turn off the water as he steps in the shower, scooping you up in his arms.  You’re aware of his cloak draping over you as he sprints down the halls and into the medical ward, yelling at the nearest doctor, you can’t make out the words he’s saying but his masks moves to look at you and that’s the last thing you see before your vision plunges into darkness.   
  


 

*****

  
  


You wake up to a methodical beeping and open your eyes to see yourself in a white hospital gown with needles stuck to your arms.  You sit up and rip them out of your arms, wincing as you do so.  Your hair has been woven into two french braids and you run your fingers over the intricate twists.  You swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand slowly, carefully putting each foot forward as you walk out of the small room your were in.  You almost collide with a doctor as he rushes to your aid, his grey hair and round glasses look funny and you ‘boop’ his nose for no reason, giggling to yourself as you do.

 

“Let's get you back to bed (y/n)” he says firmly.

 

You cross your arms and huff, poking your tongue out at him while he yells something about the Commander and your face lights up with recognition.  You squeal in excitement when he tells you the Commander was on his way and he looks at you like you’ve completely lost your mind.  You giggle and plop down on the floor, putting on your best authoritative voice when the doctor tries to get you to stand.

 

“No, no, no doctor sir! I will wait right here”

 

He simply sighs and stands next to you, waiting for you to get up, but you weren’t going anywhere.  A young nurse walks past and looks down at you like you’d grown a third arm and you smile and wave up at her, she turns from you the the doctor and quirks her eyebrow in question.

 

“She wasn’t meant to wake up yet so she’s still high as a kite” he sighs, sounding defeated as she laughs and walks away.

 

Finally Kylo bursts through the doors and you jump to your feet and run at him, an urge to hug him taking over your body.  You have him in your sights and don’t understand how you manage to run right past him and into the wall behind him, collapsing on the ground with a loud ‘oof’.  You stand up while rubbing your forehead and turn back to Ren, his mask is trained on you and you can only imagine the look he’s giving you right now.  You skip over to him as the doctor comes over, still not quite sure how to take what just happened, to everyone else it must have looked like you ran head first into that wall on purpose.  

 

“What’s wrong with her doctor?” Ren says lowly.

 

“Well Lord Ren, (y/n) has-” he begins.

 

“Yeah what’s the prognosis doc!” you yell stand in front of Ren, crossing your arms and trying to mask a cheeky smile.

 

“Well..” he continues slowly “it seems (y/n) has had a severe case of insomnia ever since she arrived on base, from the test results we believe she has been actively dreaming each night, preventing her from receiving enough sleep, causing her body to..  perform a kind of ‘shutting down’ procedure, if she takes her prescribed medication before bed each night she should be fine”

 

_ Medication my ass..  _  Despite your confused state you knew he was simplifying it as much as he could for your benefit, but still you had no clue what he was talking about.  You slept fine each night, and yet he still wanted to put you on some sort of medication??

 

“Very well, but what is wrong with her currently” Ren says coldly.

 

“That’s complicated, she woke up before we expected, meaning the drugs are still very prominent in her system, there is nothing we can do but wait for her to come down” he says formally.

 

“Now listen here sir” you slur “I’m not taking your bullshit medication to do something as simple as sleep”

 

He simply sighs and walks back to his desk and Kylo ushers you out the door, clearly eager to get you out of there before you did something really questionable.  You walk in silence beside him until you decide your feet are getting sore, you stop walking and stare at Kylo’s back until he finally notices you’re not beside him.

 

“What are you doing?” he growls.

 

“Carry me” you demand, determined not to move another inch on your own.

 

He sighs and clearly decides it would be easier to just carry you, he walks back and sweeps you up in his arms and paces to your room at double your original pace.

 

“Weeeeee” you squeal in delight while throwing your arms around his shoulders.

 

You flop your head back and watch the hallways pass by upside down.  You pass the occasional trooper or technician and you wave at every one of them until you finally reach Ren’s quarters.

 

“That was fun, we should do it again” you confess as he puts you down on the couch.

  
He mutters something unintelligible before walking into your room, walking out with a tight black skirt and grey sweat shirt.  You realise with a flash of self consciousness that you’re still in your hospital gown.  You quickly step into the clothes while he walks into his own room, he emerges without his cloak and helmet and you stare lazily at his face he sits next to you and watches, as if you were a bomb and he was waiting for you to explode.  You smile and crawl across the couch to him and sit in his lap, legs straddling him while he remains still.  You start to thread your fingers through his hair, completely fascinated with his curling locks and you trace your fingers down his face, finally mapping out his beauty marks, tracing the line of his forehead and trailing down his nose until you reach his plush lips.  You lean forward before you realise what you’re doing and you kiss his forehead gently, then his nose, then both cheeks then rest your brow against his.  He looks at you with hopeful eyes and it finally clicks, the dark hair, strong arms and that exact kissing sequence..  You smile and lean forward and kiss your the man who visited from the palace, your lips burning against his as your heart explodes.  His arms snake around your waist as he kisses you back softly, careful not to rush the moment.  You didn’t know if it was the residual effect of the drugs or pure lust but all of a sudden you wanted, no, needed to feel him against you.  You begin to fight with the complicated layers he was wearing, attempting to get them undone until he takes the clasp from your hand, undoing it in a single movement without breaking the kiss, he continues to strip until finally his upper half is exposed to the cool air of the room.  You pull back reluctantly to drink in his body, sighing as you run your fingertips over his hard muscles, highlighting the white scars and dark moles on his pale skin.  He growls lowly and pulls you back towards him and you gratefully return to kissing him, his hands reach up under the sweat shirt and caress up your body slowly, pulling you closer as if he was afraid of ever letting you go.  Suddenly he freezes and you pull away to look at him, quirking your eyebrow in confusion.

 

“We.. ahh we shouldn’t, you probably won’t remember this, I-I can’t” he says slowly and he winces when a hurt look passes over your face.

  
How could he think you’d forget this, there was no way you could.  You try to tell him no but he simply shakes his head and picks you up, taking you into bed with him you lay down and stare at him as he climbs in next to you, putting on your best pleading face but he simply shakes his head and rolls over.  You stare at his back for a long time before huffing and rolling over, feeling rejection to the lowest degree.  Your lower lip trembles slightly as you hug your legs to your chest, you had no idea why you were crying, it wasn’t like you hadn’t been turned down before.  You talk it up to the effects of the medication, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.  An arm wraps around your middle and you’re pulled backwards along the bed until your back is flush with his chest.  You feel Kylo’s chin rest upon your head and you snuggle back into him, reveling in his warmth as you slip into a peaceful sleep, completely unaware of what was to come..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry again, I know I promised lot's of Kylo and I presented a short chapter BUT I'm sure you guys don't mind right? xx
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do! PLEASEEE comment your thoughts or any suggestions because I love you guys and your feedback and it inspires me to write and upload faster xx
> 
> Also I’m going away for a short while and I won’t have my pc with me, so I’ll upload as soon as I’m back, until next time <3 xx


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up groggily to a steady pulsing coming from your data pad, you groan softly and rub your eyes with the palms of your hands, trying to expel the headache pounding through your brain.   _ I’ve gotten a hangover without any damn alcohol! _  You reach out lazily to grab your data pad from the bedside table but your arm flops onto the mattress, too tired to stretch for the data pad that was currently out of your reach.  You try to shuffle closer to the edge of the bed when you finally notice the vice holding you in place.  Kylo’s arms are wrapped so tightly around your midsection and if you weren't so tired and confused you would have squealed in excitement.  You try to prize his hands off you but his grip only tightens as he makes a small groaning noise in his sleep.  You manage to turn in his arms so you’re facing him and you notice how peaceful he looks.  He was almost unrecognizable, his hunger, passion and fury were non-existent, his hair was tousled and his lips were parted while he breathes deeply.  You almost wanted to call him cute, but you doubted this psychotic murderer would like that, even if he was cuddled up to your side.

 

Kylo moans softly and presses himself further into your side, but his grip loosens and you’re able to sit up slightly and get your data pad.  You shuffle recklessly into a fully seated position with your back leaning against the headboard, Kylo’s arms thrown carelessly across your midsection.  His position didn’t look to comfortable and your observation was proved correct when he moves again, unconsciously putting his head in your lap as if you were a pillow and his arms wrap around you once more.  You turn on your data pad while you absentmindedly play with his raven locks and look at the new message.

 

**General Hux-- Your little stunt the other night did not go unnoticed, if you are feeling better you will perform for the soldiers before the foreseen battle  Good Day.**

  
  


You gulp as you realise that you would have to sing in front of a large crowd of soldiers.  Hux had said when you were feeling better, but you knew that was simply for niceties and that you had no actual choice of when you would be performing.  You close your eyes and drop the data pad onto the bed beside you, sighing softly, continuing to touch Ren’s hair to remain calm.

 

“What’s wrong?” a baritone voice rumbles below you, reverberating through your entire body.

 

You yelp in surprise as you realise he was probably awake the whole time and you snatch your hand away from his mane and attempt to control your rapid breathing.  His hand lazily reaches up and drags your hand back to his hair, silently requesting you to continue.  You knew he would never ask outright so you continued your gentle ministrations silently.

 

“Well?” he says again impatiently.

 

“It’s just Hux..” you sigh and you swear you hear him snort in amusement.

 

Kylo doesn’t bother to press any further and you’re thankful, you really weren't in the mood to explain anyway.  Your data pad pings again loudly and Kylo actually groans and buries his face against your thighs and you sigh, picking it up to see yet another message from Hux.   
  


**General Hux-- Your performance will be tonight, I am looking forward to seeing you.**

 

_ Tonight!!?!?   _ You groan and cover your face with your hands, wishing you could hide behind your knees, but your legs were currently occupied by one large man-child so your hands would have to do.  It’s silent for a while as you tried to get your head around the enormous task that was now before you, but as if sensing your distress Kylo sits up and pulls your hands roughly away from your face,  _ so much for having a gentle giant.. _

He looks at you for a long time before he climbs out of bed and walks straight into the bathroom, leaving you alone with your thoughts. __

_ _

You were expecting him to have pressed you for answers, or at least speak to you, but he had just gotten up and left.  You hear the shower turning on from the next room and you walk over to his closet, swinging open the doors grumpily.  You smirk at the definitive line where your clothes end and Kylo’s begin, the size difference making the difference impossible not to notice.  You pull out simple shorts, a black singlet and a loose grey sweatshirt to put over the top and wait patiently for the bathroom.  After what seems like forever the water pressure shuts off and you hear the door opening, you shoot up and almost sprint to the bathroom, eager for a greatly needed shower.  But as you turn into the foyer and see Kylo you halt mid step, feeling each muscles instantly freeze.  At first you thought it was Kylo using the force or whatever it was called, but you soon realise it wasn’t him, it was you.  Kylo was standing their with a black towel wrapped loosely around his waist, hair dripping and skin glistening with water droplets.  You feel your mouth working to try and say something, but you can’t speak and you just look like a fish trying to breathe out of water, minus the crazy flopping around they do.  He takes one look at you and smirks, shaking his head to dispel the drops that were sliding from his hair to his chin.   _ God he’s gorgeous.. _  He steps out of the doorway and dramatically motions to the doorway and you race into the bathroom, but not before he sees the blush that turns your whole face bright red.

 

After your shower you hastily get dressed and rush back into your room, holding onto a sliver of hope that Kylo hadn’t dressed yet.  But your hopes were crushed as you see him in his full attire, cape, mask and all and you can’t help but huff in annoyance.  He stalks over, his helmet almost making you forget he was the same person.  You stand your ground as he comes closer until he’s finally standing in front of you.

 

“You need a teacher, I would like to train you” he says bluntly, the vocoder sending shivers down your spine.

 

“Not today” you say firmly and he visibly pulls away, shocked by your blunt response.  “I have to practice for the performance tonight and there is no way I’m doing it unprepared” you say with finality.

 

If he wasn’t wearing the stupid bucket you would have seem him pout like a child, but you just seeing the emotionless mask staring at you.  

 

“Tomorrow then” he says and walks straight into the foyer and out the doors, leaving no time for you to argue.

 

You sigh and pull the sweatshirt over your singlet and walk briskly out his rooms as well, making a beeline to your training room, leaving your shoes by the door once again.  When you get there you pull off your sweatshirt and throw it to the side and start to stretch.  You had no idea what you would sing tonight so you started brainstorming out loud.  But all you kept thinking of was stupid love lyrics, at first you blamed Sam, but when you imagined singing the lyrics, and you found yourself hoping Kylo would be there.  You groan in frustration and pull a chair from the side of the room and sit in it, you would be sitting in front of god knows how many people, you had to find a comfortable position that didn’t make you look bloated.  You cross one leg delicately over the other and settle for the comfortable position, dreading the work on lyrics you knew you were putting off.

  
  


*****

  
  


Your slightly disappointed when Sam doesn’t show up and you leave the training room slowly, pulling your sweatshirt over your head and you bump into a bright orange chest piece.   
  


 

“Oh hey Matt!” you say cheerily.

 

“H-hey” he says nervously.

 

“I feel like havn’t seen you in so long! How’re you doing?” 

 

“Fine, yeah fine um h-how about you?” 

 

“Yeah.. about the same aha”

 

 

You shrug, feeling the conversation drawing to a close and make an excuse before hurrying down down the halls to your chambers.  When you finally reach Kylo’s room you see a black dress laid out across the bed, with delicate black heels accompanying it by the floor.  You roll your eyes and wonder if Kylo did any real work before you take the dress to the bathroom to put it on. 

You’re surprised to note it fit perfectly and you’re almost skeptical of the First Order and their obsession with precision.  It’s black, _ typical _ , and the bodice is tight, supported with a singular strap reaching around your neck.  The bottom section is a short, simple skirt, you twirl in front of the mirror and brush your (y/h/c) hair into loose waves before skipping out to the bedroom, completely satisfied with your appearance.  You wrinkle your nose at the sight of the heels and crawl onto the neatly made bed, resting your head back against the pillows, drifting into a sweet sleep.  You’re awoken by someone harshly shaking your shoulders.  Your eyes open to meet with Ren’s dark ones, you smile and ignore his rough treatment, instead basking in the depths of his dark pupils.  You were unaware of how lost you’d become in his eyes until you hear him repeat your name for the third time.  You sit up sharply, almost headbutting Kylo in the process and you jump to your feet, anxiety pulsing through your veins.

 

“OhMyGoshKyloThePerformanceOhMyGosh!” you blurt out in a constant stream.

 

He only rolls his eyes and passes your heels towards you while pulling his helmet on and in your panic fueled haze you put them on, grimacing when you realise what you’d done.  Kylo extends one arm to you and you take it, gripping his side with a firmness you didn’t know you could achieve as you battle the shoes for supremacy.  When you finally feel more comfortable you loosen your death grip and focus on walking normally as he leads you to your  doom performance.  You finally reach a room that you believed had been a board room, only it had been cleared to make room for the occasion.

 

 

“Just go up there and sing, ignore the others” Kylo says before releasing your arm.

 

“Will you be in there?” you ask frantically, unsure of why you felt as though you needed him.

 

“It is expected of me, yes” he says, the vocoder making him sound even more distant.

 

 

You nod and watch as he immerses himself with the crowd, presumably going off to find the most secluded part of the room so he could sulk.  You sigh and put on a straight face, walking firmly, well as firmly as you can with stilettos to the makeshift stage.  You pick up the microphone in your trembling hands and sit on the little stool, wishing to be anywhere but there.  You raise it to your lips, take one last deep breath and and introduce yourself.  Your voice booming out across the room, startling you more than anyone else.  A few men focus on you, but most continue their conversations.  You introduce your first songs and begin to sing, it’s a sweet tune, calm and a great start to the night.  And while you thought no one was listening, as you finish everyone applauds like crazy, almost deafening you in the process.  You can’t contain your smile now and you kick off your heels in secret defiance while you launch into the songs you had prepared, improvising most lines and wishing you had had more time to prepare through the entirety of the performance.  Eventually people begin leaving and you’re thankful as the strain on your voice is beginning to make itself apparent.  The bright lights on you had made it impossible to define anyones faces and you hoped the brightness wasn’t making you look too vitamin-D deficient.  You thought you had seen your sulking man-child with the infamous carrot top a few times but you weren't completely sure.  

 

You had officially exhausted yourself in terms of making up lyrics on the spot so you say a careless thank you and climb down off the stage as the applause rocks the walls.  You walk through the room searching for someone you knew and you clumsily walk straight into someone’s back.  You look up at the signature helmet of Captain Phasma and you stammer out an apologie. 

 

“Don’t worry yourself child, well done by the way.”

 

T-thankyou mamm” you say, resisting the urge to formally salute her as you scurry away before she has a chance to say anything else.

 

Overall Phasma didn’t seem so bad, from what you’d seen so far she almost looked like someone who you’d have been friends with back on Korriban, but she was a Captain here.  You walk through the crowd aimlessly until you find Aaron.

 

“Oh my fucking god (y/n) that was fucking amazing!!” he blurts out before embracing you in a tight hug.  

 

“Thanks Aaron!”

 

Listen (y/n), you should come out flying with me one time, like I could teach you to pilot and everything” he says enthusiastically, with a slight slur between words.

 

You didn’t know where this had come from but you hurriedly agreed, excitement bubbling in you at the mere prospect of flying.  If you could pilot your own ship, one day you’d be able to leave everything behind and just explore.  Aaron waves and grins at someone behind you and suddenly you’re tackled in a massive bear hug as Sam lifts you into the air while cheering obnoxiously loud.  When he finally put you down you turned and immediately smelt the alcohol on him, you slap his shoulder gently and he fakes a pained response, grabbing his shoulder in mock agony.  The rest of the night breezes by and you end up alone with Sam, pressed against a wall as you kiss each other.  He pressed his body into yours, hands pressing disjointedly into your body and sloppy kisses claiming your mouth.  It was clear he was so far gone that he wouldn’t remember a thing the next day.

 

Suddenly he slumps against you, sliding quickly to the ground in an unconscious heap.  Your head snaps up and you come face to face with the infamous mask of Kylo Ren, who had just knocked out Sam with his mind.  He grabs you harshly by the arm and pulls you roughly away from the wall, hauling you through the twisting halls at an incredible pace.  You stumble trying to keep up with him and whimper as his digits press into your arm, sure to leave bruises.  You finally reach your chambers and he throws you to the floor seconds after you enter the foyer, the door closing, sealing you both inside.  He’s panting, shoulders heaving and fingers flexing as rage courses through him.  You stare up at him from the floor, trembling, but he doesn’t move.  You’re about to stand when he pulls a metal tube from his belt, igniting it as he starts to pace.  The red crackling blade lights up the room with a red hue and makes each shadow loom across the room.  A metallic roar fills the room as Kylo attacks the wall next to him with multiple fast blows.  You stand quickly and back up against the nearest wall, watching as the metal parts under the hot blade.  He spins suddenly and throws his lightsaber straight at you, you duck just in time as sparks fly out above you as the sword flies back into it’s owner's waiting hand.  He marches over to you and looks down at you through his visor, the only movement is the crackling of the blade resting beside your neck and the steady heave of Kylo’s shoulders.  The blade deactivates and he drops the handle to the floor, stepping backwards slowly, anger still rolling off him in waves.  You stand up again, making sure not to lean back against the melted metal that used to be a wall.  You step forward slowly and his helmet watches you, expressionless.

 

 

“Kyl-” 

 

 

You’re flying across the room before you can finish his name and your neck lands firmly between his fingers, his grip tightening immediately, cutting off all oxygen intake and you grips his fist and forearm, desperately trying to pull him off you.  Your legs flail beneath you as he holds you suspended in the air and you’re already feeling faint.  You try kicking him but if anything it makes it worse, he brings you in a little closer, the slight bend in his arm enabling him to lift you further into the air.  Tears spill over your cheeks and run down his gloved fingers, your mouth dries and your head is pounding.  You claw further down his arm, but his armour protects his skin and you might as well have been a fly with how much damage you were inflicting.  You reach out to his mask as the corners of your vision clouds, you reach under and before you can be stopped your fingers find the two pressure switches that you had seen him use many times before.  You flick them down and rip his helmet away from his face.  His fingers flare out and you drop to the floor in a heap of desperate breaths and he stares at your tiny frame with wide eyes.  You lungs burned and tears continued to flood your eyes, falling in a constant stream.  Kylo stands still, staring down at you as you try to compose yourself, eventually you force yourself to stand and face him.  His eyes trail to your neck and he stares at the bruises that were already forming, he takes a quick step forward and you flinch, a choked whimper leaving your mouth before you can help it.  He finally meets your eyes with his, and you see something you’d never seen before, you thought you’d seen every emotion a person could display, but never in your life had you seen someone look so broken.

 

Without warning he falls to his knees in front of you and rests his forehead against your stomach, and despite what had occurred you wanted to comfort him, but you kept as still as you could and pretended you were somewhere else.  A small noise breaks your concentration, it came from the huge man before you, a pained, sobbing noise grumbling from his throat as his shoulders shake.  He rakes in unsteady breaths and you realise he was crying.  You distance yourself from the pain in your neck and sink to the ground in front of him, tenderly reaching out to touch his wet cheek.  He looks up at you as if he’s unsure of why you were still here.  You didn’t know either, but you knew you didn’t want to leave, even if it was a stupid decision, you wanted to stay.  His head falls to rest in the crevice of your shoulder and you can’t help but wince at the pressure, his arms wrap loosely around your waist and his tears begin to slow, deep breaths filling the space between you.  You stand slowly and watch as his head droops further, but you reach down and take his leather clad hand in your tiny grip.  You pull him to his feet and lead him slowly to the bedroom, you sit him down on his side of the bed and slowly remove his gloves, then move on to his cape, unpinning it and throwing it back with the gloves.  He stares at your face while you work at the rest of his clothing, his eyes tracking every movement, but appearing glazed over like freshly cut glass.  Finally he’s stripped to a undershirt and his pants.  You kneel and take off his boots before you sit next to him on the edge of the bed.  

 

“I-I’m s-sorry”

 

It’s almost inaudible but you just catch his apologie, you run your fingers through his hair.  Your natural reaction was to say it was okay, but it wasn’t okay.  So instead you stay silent, running your fingers soothingly through his hair.

 

“I-I will never hurt you again” he says a little louder.

You pull his chin towards you and when his eyes finally reach your face you smile softly, letting him know that you were grateful, even though the previous assault on your throat meant you were unable to reply.  You crawl to your side of the bed and lay down, he joins you slowly and you both watch each other as the silence fills the room.  You fall asleep quickly, refusing to think of the consequences of what the day had brought on, but Kylo didn’t sleep.  He couldn’t.  So instead he stayed up the whole night, refusing to tear his eyes away from you for even a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to come out!!  
> I re-wrote this chapter about a million times and I’ll tell you why..
> 
> I was scared Kylo was being written a little OOC, like why the hell was he being so nice, come one Kylo…  
> Anyway the cute morning scene was.. well.. cute..   
> But I think the little outburst at the end was necessary for the story, and I honestly hope you guys liked it.  
> So yes.. I finally added a performance in front of the soldiers of the first order as requested, sorry it wasn’t too detailed but if any of you have more suggestions I will definitely work on them more xx
> 
> Enjoy!! xx
> 
>  
> 
> Also here is the link for the black dress inspo cause I’m super nice :)))
> 
> https://www.google.com.au/search?q=cute+black+dresses&espv=2&biw=1920&bih=974&tbm=isch&imgil=PjYLEG1aAZ9Y4M%253A%253BCNT5vB9aCqDlkM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fdressfa.com%25252Fpin%25252Fcute-black-dress%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=PjYLEG1aAZ9Y4M%253A%252CCNT5vB9aCqDlkM%252C_&usg=__I0f77wp9Yg_Rb9GUz2UX0tpWFRs%3D&ved=0ahUKEwi2yZCs9sDPAhUBQ5QKHarYC5AQyjcIKw&ei=NILzV7bfGIGG0QSqsa-ACQ#imgrc=PjYLEG1aAZ9Y4M%3A


	13. Sorry

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating often.  
I'm taking down both Kylo Ren stories off my profile until I've written more, then I will begin posting again from the beginning.

This gives me time to edit them properly and actually set dates for when I'll be posting chapters (I'm thinking every Wednesday or Friday)

I'll leave this up for another few days to give you guys to check it.  
Comment your email below or email me at barewith123@hotmail.com and I'll email you when I begin re-posting the story.

Thanks for understanding xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I've ever written and I'd like to say that I do not own Star Wars nor do I own you.
> 
> There will definitely be smut later in the story, and my reasoning for not having it in the beginning is that I must start somewhere before descending us all into hell x
> 
> Please comment because I love getting comments and feel free to leave kudos as it would make me feel great xx


End file.
